Fusion of the Hot Guys
by EndlessHope
Summary: This is a Twilight/ Maximimum Ride crossover. The flock goes to Forks and immediately strange things happen. They end up with new vampire enemies. It's been up before but I deleted it and now it's back again. Happens after second MR and after Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, or Nudge. James Patterson-the amazing author-does. I also do not own Nikias. He is a friend of mines who has so graciously agreed to let me use him. Thanks to Endless Dawn for her help.**

Chapter 1

Max's POV

I sat in the clearing watching over the rest if the flock as they slept. I looked at each of them, examining them carefully. Angel was hugging Total to her while Gazzy snored quietly next to her. On the other side of Angel, Nudge slept on her side muttering to herself. Next To Gazzy, Iggy was lying on his back with his arms behind his head. A little ways away from the rest of the flock was Fang. He was sleeping soundly as opposed to me who was stuck on watch.

I caught myself staring at Fang and averted my eyes reluctantly. _He looks so cute when he sleeps. Whoa! Bad thoughts Max. No, do not think things like that! _I heard a twig snap and shot upright. Another twig snapped and then another. The snaps were getting closer.

"Fang," I whispered into his ear, "Fang, get up! Someone's coming this way!" He stirred after that and propped himself up on his arm. He looked at me with a look that said are you paranoid? "Fang, I am serious. Twigs have been snapping and coming closer," I said in an urgent tone.

He got up and started walking towards the trees surrounding us. I looked at him confused for a minute before I realized he was going to check if anyone was there. _Oh, that's what he was doing. Why not just say so. _I walked back to my watch position and sat down again. I flashed back to why we had come here.

_____________________________________________________________

Flashback

"Where are we going now Max?" asked Gazzy as we flew away from Itex the day after my rescue from there.

"Well…….. We are going to," I stopped, unsure of where we were going myself.

"_Washington, Max, You are going to Washington" _said the voice.

_"Welcome back, oh annoying voice of mine. Why Washington, and do you mean the state or the city?" _ I asked the voice mentally.

_"_You_ are going to Washington because there is someone you need to meet there." _It said back to me. _"And I mean the state. You will be going to Forks, Washington."_

_"Who do I need to meet? Do you ever say anything outright?"_ I shot back to the voice.

Of course the voice decided to not answer that. "Ma-ax? Hello? Max!" someone said as they waved their hand in front of my face. I looked over to see who it was. It was Gazzy. "Max, where are we going?"

"Oh, ummm….. We are going to Washington. And by Washington, I mean the state and not D.C. again." I said, distractedly.

"Okay," said Gazzy as he flew off to spread the word. Fang looked over at me as if to say "Washington, why Washington?"

End Flashback

________________________________________________________________________

After the first few minutes of Fang's absence I began to wonder if he was okay. Another few minutes later I was becoming frantic. I started to wonder if he had been hurt or killed by whatever was out there or if he had been caught by an eraser. I was about to go in after him when a shape flew down into the clearing with black wings. _Thank you, Fang is back._

I walked over towards the figure and was about to ask what had taken him so long when I looked up at his face. I stifled a gasp when a horrible realization dawned on me. This wasn't Fang!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- The Flock belongs to James Patterson and Nikias belongs to Endless Dawn and her story What If? Which you should read if you haven't. I wish I owned these characters but I don't. (Sigh) OK. The Nikias in this story is the same character and is there for the same reason in her story but these two stories do not connect with each other. The events that happen are different and have no effect on each other. An example would be if Edward died in this story, he would still be alive in her story unless she made him die to. Get it? Good. No Edward doesn't die…….yet. Mwahahaha cough. Ok. No evil laughing.**

Chapter 2

Max's POV

I instinctively checked if he was an Eraser but was unsure. He had wings which meant he must have come from the school so either way I was going to fight him just to be safe.

I did a roundhouse kick which he dodged and then punched me in the gut. I tried to ignore the pain and continued to launch punches and kicks his way. I was losing and the rest of the flock had gone unnoticed still so I unfurled my wings and took off.

He followed close behind me and I dove down to avoid him catching me and came back up behind him. He spun and stopped forcing me to run into him. He spun me around and twisted my arms behind me. I tried to kick him but was unable to.

My wings were trapped and he was the only thing keeping either of us in the air. He leaned forward a little and hissed into my ear, "Who are you?" He waited for a response as I wondered whether or not I should tell him.

_On one hand, not telling him could cause him to force me to say through painful methods. On the other, telling him could end up with me back at the school for more pain._ _Voice, got any ideas._

Of course the voice seemed to be absent at the moment and I would have to make the choice myself. I was about to tell him a fake name when I saw another set of wings in the air. It was Fang. He had seen us in the air I'm guessing and realized I was in trouble.

_Thank you anybody out there!_ I thought as Fang drew closer. Fang yelled out, "Get away from her!" The guy let go of me as Fang attacked and focused on Fang. I moved to help Fang when the voice spoke up.

_Max! Stop fighting him! He is who I wanted you to meet._

_You're a little late voice. Couldn't you have told me this before I started this fight? I attacked him because I thought he was an eraser and now you tell me I was supposed to meet him. Thanks for the information. _I thought sarcastically.

"Fang, stop! We were supposed to meet this guy. The voice just told me." I said as Fang was about to launch another roundhouse kick. It looked like neither of them had even been able to touch the other yet.

Fang gave me another look as if to say, you're a little late with the information. The other guy just looked at me like I was crazy. He then said, "What are you talking about? I never set up a meeting with anybody and what do you mean by the Voice?"

I thought to my voice,_ This guy didn't even know we were coming to this place. How were we supposed to meet him if he didn't even know about us?_

_You did meet him though didn't you? Max, I would never tell you to do something that would hurt you. Have I ever steered you wrong? _

_Uh, let me think about it. Yeah!_

_Well, if you feel that way then you can deal with this guy on your own. _I could have sworn that I heard the voice hmpf at me. I nearly cracked up laughing. Fang waved his hand in front of my face and brought me back to reality.

All three of us were still floating in the air and that guy was staring at me like I belonged in a straight jacket (which I might have).I decided to break the silence and said, "So, apparently we were sent here to meet you without you knowing about it and I wanted to know how you knew where we were if you had no idea we were coming and want to apologize for attacking you but I thought you were an eraser and didn't want you to attack the flock and…." I was cut off by Fang who put a hand over my mouth because I had been babbling.

The guy just stared at us and then something I said must have clicked because his eyes widened. "The erasers? How do you know about erasers?"

Fang's eyes snapped up and he asked the guy, "How do you know about them? Do you know about the School too?"

"I used to be at the school a long, long time ago." He said solemnly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight, Maximum Ride or What If?, characters. I wish I did but I don't so now I'm sad. **

Chapter 3

Max's POV

The two were staring at each other and I was just standing there so I cut in and said to them, "How about we land, wake up the flock, and then discuss this because they deserve to know to."

I started to fly down and then looked to see if they followed. They were, so I made my way back to the flock and started to shake everyone awake. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy all got up but when I tried to get Iggy up he said, "Are erasers attacking?"

"No, we're safe."

"Then leave me alone," he had said drowsily. So, of course, I had to gently (yeah right) kick him awake.

"Get Up!" I said after the third kick to his arm. I think he mumbled an "I'm blowing up her stuff," before he got up but he did get up.

"Okay, I bet you're all wondering why we got you up." I started and was about to tell them when Angel interrupted.

"Max, that guy thinks you have mental issues for talking with a voice in your head. He also thought you fought like a girl," said Angel with all the innocence of a six year old in her voice. The guy gawked at her and I tried not to attack him again.

"She, she read my thoughts!" he exclaimed. _Welcome to my world, _I thought.

"As I was saying, we woke you up because apparently we came here to meet this guy who has wings like ours. Now, we just need to go through introductions starting with you." I said and pointed to the guy.

He hesitated to say so Angel interjected and said, "His name is Nikias. He is a vampire and is here to help protect the Cullen family and Bella from another vampire named Victoria. I got it from his mind. Who are the Cullens and Bella and Victoria?"

"Thank you Angel, I don't know who they are." I said and then moved on to introduce us. "This is Angel. You already know she can read minds but she can also control them. She can breathe water, talk to fish, and fly of course. This is Gazzy, or the Gasman. I am sure you can guess about his name but he can also build bombs and mimic people's voices. This is Nudge. She can touch objects and see all the people who were there before and what they were doing. She will also talk for hours on pointless things. This is Iggy who is blind but has amazing hearing, is able to pick locks, can cook, and is basically a mechanical mastermind. Finally is Fang. You've met each other. Oh, and Total. I am Max."

He looked at us and when he just stood there, I asked, "Now that you know who we are, would you mind telling us how you knew to come here if you had no idea that we were coming?"

"One of the Cullens has the ability to read minds and he heard the thoughts of one of you wondering where _they_ were and with Victoria on the loose, they didn't know if you were looking for them to take Bella so I came out to where the thoughts came from and found you," he said simply. "Now you tell me what you know about the School and erasers," he demanded of me and the flock.

"Well we were given wings by the school, experimented on, tested, and are now frequently running from them," I said the same way he had explained himself. "What about you? Is that were you got your wings or is that an affect of the vampire thing?"

"Well…" he was interrupted by the snapping of twigs nearby. "Why don't I show you to the Cullen's house? We can talk there." He suggested. "And this way they can be sure that it wasn't Victoria that was out here."

"Well," I said and turned to Fang. He gave me an almost unnoticeable nod and I looked back to Nikias. "I guess it would be okay if we came." Immediately after I said that, Erasers burst from the surrounding woods and moved to attack us.

"U and A guys! Move!" I yelled out and we all launched into the air at the same time. Nikias seemed to figure what we were doing when we spread our wings because he flew up to. "So, are you still sure it's a good idea we come back with you?" I asked expecting him to say no but he silently nodded.

"You'll be safer there then you are alone," he stated.

I mentally sighed but followed him along with the rest of the flock. In a matter of seconds, we saw a house with one wall made entirely of glass.

"Whoa! That house is really pretty and it is really big and cool. I want a house like that one day except bigger and prettier and it would have a really big yard and a garden and I would be able to fly all around it and I would have a huge closet for all the clothes I would buy because I'd be rich and I would let all the flock visit me there and they would each have their own room but with smaller closets because I would want the biggest because……" She was cut off by Iggy putting his hand over her mouth.

"Nudge. Shut up. We get it. You want a big house. Now stop talking." He took his hand off of her mouth and, surprisingly,she stayed quiet.

Nikias led us down to the front door and he opened it for us to go in. We walked in and my mouth dropped open. This place was huge and beautiful. One wall was made entirely of glass. There was a curving staircase on one side and it was so bright and open. I was surprised that this was supposed to be a home for vampires. There was also a piano in one corner. I turned to see the rest of the flock's reactions and they matched my own. Even Fang showed some surprise.

We heard footsteps coming toward us and we all tensed up, ready to fight. We had all moved into fighting positions when whoever was coming began speaking to Nikias like they knew each other well.

"Ah, you're back Nikias," said a musical voice. A man who looked to be in his twenties descended the stairs. "Who would you be," he asked us when he realized Nikias had brought others.

I stepped forward and said to him calmly even though I was about as nervous as you can get, "I am Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Oh and the dog is Total. He talks," I pointed to each one as I once again said their names.

"I am Carlisle Cullen," he said then turned to Nikias. "Nikias, may I speak to you in private," he said then turned back to us. "We will be back momentarily. Make yourselves at home." Then he and Nikias walked out of the room.

Angel turned to me and said, "He is going to ask Nikias why he brought us here." She looked at me and waited. Then she started to speak again. "Nikias said that he brought us because we shared a similar past as him and he wanted to know more about how we came to be here. He also told him that we were the ones someone named Edward heard the thoughts of. Carlisle also wants to know if we are a threat and Nikias said he doesn't believe so but that Edward should check out our motives for coming here."

I stared at her as what she said sunk in. Apparently, one of them could read minds. And, who was Edward? Why would we be a threat to them? From what I've gathered, there are at least three of them and possibly more. And if they fought as well as Nikias then we wouldn't have a chance.

_So, you actually were able to handle things without any ore of my help. I am proud Maximum._

_Glad to see that you were confident of my abilities._ I thought back to the voice._ Who are these people anyway? I mean, why would they just welcome us here so calmly if there was someone around trying to hurt one of them._

_Well, maybe he is not telling either you or the Cullens the whole truth. What if he knew someone was coming but didn't know why or when you were coming._

Just then someone called my name and I focused on the flock again. "Uh, what did you say?"

"I said I'm hungry Max." complained Nudge. "When can we eat something?"

"Go get something out of Fang's pack. You can eat that just don't get anything on these people's floors."

Angel looked up at me and said, "They aren't people Max. They're vampires. Well nine of them are. There is only one human. One of the vampires has been reading your mind. He is on his way down here right now. The rest of them are coming to. Carlisle and Nikias got them to come and meet us. One of them is wondering ho long it would take to snap our necks if we turned out dangerous. "

I gotta say, I love Angel to death but that child's powers are kind of creepy. She looked up at me and smiled. "I love you too Max." She walked over to Fang and grabbed something out of his pack and started to eat.

I remembered what Angel said and looked at the stairs. I watched for movement but saw none. Suddenly, they were all standing at the foot of the stairs. I jumped a foot in the air in surprise and had to fight the instincts telling me to fight.

"Sorry if we surprised you," said one of the girls. "We wanted to get down here fast." She was kind of short with cropped, dark hair. She spoke with a musical voice.

Nudge, of course, had to start talking. "Wow! How did you do that? That was fast. Did you like teleport or what? Or do you just run really fast? I mean, we run fast but not that fast. Can you do other stuff too? I can like touch things and see what other people did there but that's all and I love your house and…."

Once again, Iggy had to slap his hand over her mouth to stop her talking. "Nudge, shut up. For the last time, stop talking so much." She stopped but she started to pout once he took his hand away.

"Sorry about her." I said to them. "She loves to talk and could talk for hours about anything but especially shopping." I immediately stopped and looked at Nudge. I had just possibly started a Nudge rant. She hadn't heard me so she was quiet.

I turned to face the other family again. Carlisle stepped forward and went through our names for us for his family and then had them step up and introduce themselves.

The girl who had spoken was up first. "Hi!" she said happily, "I am Alice Cullen. I love to shop also." I looked to Nudge who had, unfortunately, heard that.

"Omigod! I love to shop! It is like the best pastime ever." This started both of them on a huge rant about clothes and shopping. I sighed and then turned to face the rest of them. The next one to speak was a tall and lean guy with blonde hair.

The rest of them went through their introductions and we now knew all but two of them by name and description. Esme was slightly rounded with soft features as opposed to the rest, Jasper was tall and blonde, Emmett was really muscular with dark hair, Rosalie was model like and blonde, Dawn looked somewhat like Rosalie with her blonde hair, and we already knew Carlisle and Nikias.

Suddenly Angel spoke up and said, "All you people keep wondering if we are working for Victoria so who is Victoria?" All of the vampires but Nikias gawked at her.

"Uh, did I forget to mention that she read minds?" I asked.

"Well, now you know."

Finally, after a minute of people staring at us, the last guy stepped forward and introduced himself and the other girl. "I am Edward and this is Bella, the only human in our company," he said in a musical voice just like all the others.

_Maximum, several of these people have a special ability you need to be aware of._

_Oh really. What might these abilities be? You must know if you are telling me. _

_Well, I don't know what the abilities are but I know that most vampires take their strongest human quality and it is enhanced during the transformation. You need to find out what it is._

_You are very helpful_ I said sarcastically to the voice.

"So," I said to the family, "Do any of you have any special abilities?" As you can guess, they were surprised that I knew about that and the one bronze haired boy name Edward was looking at me like I was mad. Angel supported my theory on his thoughts of me.

"Max, he heard you talking with the voice and now he is thinking that you belong in a straight jacket and that he wished I would stop reading his mind. I also can't get any thoughts from that girl," she said pointing to Bella. "All the others are wondering how you knew about their abilities. By the way, has anyone even answered yet?"

"Well, I read minds," said Edward, "Alice sees the future, Jasper can control emotion, Emmet is super strong, Nikias flies, and Dawn can borrow others powers. What about you guys?"

_How many times do I have to go through this list? _I thought to myself. I went through the list once again and by the time I was done, Nudge and Alice had finished their shopping rant. Of course, right after I finished, Erasers showed up.

**Sorry 'bout the length. If I keep writing this length of chapters then I will run out of ideas and have to blow up Edward and Fang and Nikias. Mwahahaha! Cough, cough, cough, I need to stop the evil laughter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Ok. I do not own any of the Maximum Ride, Twilight, or What if characters. We all know this so why do I have to say it?

Chapter Four

Max's POV

Why do they always choose these times to show up and ruin the fun? They just attacked us like ten minutes ago, or less. I honestly can't wait until the day they all expire. Life would be so much simpler.

But the erasers moved straight past us and toward the Cullen family. What the heck was that about?

_Max, those aren't erasers. They are the werewolves that live in this area. Be aware of them. They could hurt you badly if they got to angry so don't be your normal self. Do not make them mad at you or any of the rest of the flock._

_Gee. Thanks for the advice, and what do you mean by don't be my normal self! Are you saying that I have a tendency to anger people?_ I thought back to the voice sarcastically. I turned to face the werewolves but people were now standing where the wolves had been.

"Guys," I said to the flock, who were as confused by their passing us as I was, "These people aren't erasers. They are werewolves I guess. Just don't make them angry at you."

We turned to see the werewolves confronting the family and they pointed over to Dawn and Nikias often. "Hey Angel, I can't hear them so would you mind telling us what this confrontation is about." She nodded and faced the group.

"Well, the werewolves say that they won't tolerate any more bloodsucking leeches in this town and that the two should leave and Edward is getting really mad and thinking of how he should kill Jacob who I guess is the one who is talking. Carlisle is saying that they are only here to protect Bella and now Jacob is saying that she would be safer if Bella were with them but Edward pulled Bella behind him and is baring his teeth which you can see from here and Carlisle suggested that they finish this conversation when guests weren't here," she said quietly. I looked up and noticed them all looking at us.

From our spot by the door still, we could hear one of the werewolves say, "We'll finish this another time then." They all turned and walked out the door and turned back into wolves. They ran off faster than I would have thought possible.

"Well… That was interesting," said Fang quietly to himself. I nodded my agreement and stared at the Cullens who were staring back at us.

Well this is a bit awkward, I thought to myself and waited for someone to say something. No one did so I decided to break the silence myself. "It was nice meeting all of you but we really should be going now," I turned to face the flock after saying this but Carlisle spoke again and we all turned to face him.

"Why don't you six stay her for the night? It is very late and I am sure you must be tired. We have two extra rooms and I am sure that some of us would be wiling to give up our rooms for your use tonight," he said looking at us like we were close family friends being invited to dinner.

I would have refused all together but the little flock members looked so tired that I didn't want to make them fly back to the clearing so I gave in. "We would love to stay but you don't need to give us any extra rooms. We could use just the two."

Of course he insisted that we each take our own room and then told us that it would be fine because none of them slept so we were free to use them. I of course gave in so that the little ones could get to sleep. Nudge and Angel wanted to bunk so they both got Alice's room, Fang got Edward's room, I got Rosalie's room, and Iggy and Gazzy each used a spare room. I couldn't sleep until I had checked on each of the flock and Fang was there also, checking with me.

After checking the rest of the flock, I turned to Fang and asked, "Why do you think these people are so trusting of us? I mean, we show up out of the blue and they let us sleep in their rooms. It doesn't make sense to me if they didn't know we were coming."

Fang looked at me, unemotional as always and shrugged. I said goodnight to him then was walking back to Rosalie's room when I saw all the Cullens meeting together in a group. Their mouths were moving but I couldn't hear what they were saying from my position.

Me being me had to find out if they were a threat so I moved to where I could hear them. I remembered Edward was able to read minds so I used the trick I used on Angel and sang a stupid song in my head to cover other thoughts.

Nikias told the rest, "When I was sent here to protect you, the Volturi told me that I would meet a group that would help get rid of Victoria. This might be the group. What do you think Dawn?"

Dawn looked over at Nikias and said, "I don't know. They don't look strong enough to take on a vampire. You were thinking about the one you fought earlier. How did the fight go?"

"I was winning until Fang joined in. He is powerful. I think he could take on a vampire for awhile and if they teamed up they could win."

They continued pondering over if we were the ones to help them with their problem for awhile longer but I eased out of my position soon after that and headed to the room I was in. I switched into my pajamas then lay down and wondered what we had come here for until I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, it was late morning and Fang was standing by the bed. He was dressed already so I guessed he had been up awhile. He noticed I was awake quickly and told me that the rest of the flock was out flying and wanted me to join them. I agreed and told him I would meet them after I was dressed.

I dressed quickly in jeans and a shirt with slits in the back for my wings.I was on my way out when I saw that No one else seemed to be here. I went outside and flew up to where Fang was. "Hey, Fang where is everyone? The Cullens all seem to be gone?"

"Well, most of them are at school and Carlisle is at his job. Esme is cleaning in the house. We offered to help her but she said we didn't need to."

Wow, that was the most I had heard him say in a while. He never talked much. We continued playing around for awhile but Nudge complained about being hungry so I had to tell Esme we were going to go get food just so she wouldn't think we had run off.

We went in search of a restaurant and got our food then went back to the house. We offered to help her clean again and she still refused and I had run out of ideas for things to do.

Angel asked if we could play Hide and seek and then gave me Bambi eyes. I gave in and we played. Angel always won because she could use her mind to find us and to turn us away from her. Finally, several hours and multiple random games later, the Cullen family came back to the house.

I had been planning on leaving in the morning but had wanted to tell everyone we were leaving but since everyone was gone, we had had to wait for them to return. Everyone came into the house and gathered together at the foot of the stairs.

"Excuse me," I said with an unusual politeness. "We will be on our way and would like to thank you for allowing us to stay the night. We've enjoyed our stay but we really must be going." I stepped back to the flock and we were turning to leave when Alice got this weird look on her face and then looked at Edward. He seemed to get what she was planning because in unison, they said, "No."

Edward continued, "You should stay awhile longer. Rest up before you go out again." I could tell he had another reason for keeping us here and looked over to Angel. She saw me looking at her and knew what I wanted. She looked at Edward and then turned to Alice.

Her eyes widened and then she turned and grabbed my hand. "Max," she said nervously. "Max, she saw a vision of you unconscious, being carried off by a red haired vampire."

I remembered Edward had said that Alice saw the future and looked at the Cullens. They had all turned to face Alice. She nodded solemnly and said, "Yes. I saw her being taken by Victoria."

Well, as you can imagine, this did not go over well with the flock. Fang was looking at me to see how I was taking the news. He seemed unemotional as ever where I was trying to realize what this meant. All the younger members were staring at me and for once, Nudge was completely speechless. Iggy was watching me with sightless eyes.

Fang was the first to break the silence. "So we should get away from here before that has a chance to happen." He looked from me to Edward and Alice.

"But, if she leaves and is taken by Victoria while you guys are on your way out of here, we won't be able to help protect her. If you stay here until we can locate Victoria then she should be safer." Edward put in.

Fang and Edward argued back and forth over what I should do so I figured I should decide myself as they were getting nowhere with their argument. "Guys, I personally think that staying here would be safer. As soon as we know where this vampire is then we can leave before she gets me."

Edward looked smugly at Fang and Fang looked at me like he wanted to talk about this later. I mentally sighed and tried not to imagine what that conversation would be like.

"Well, since you will be here for a time, we should probably enroll you in school so that you will be around us most of the day. The younger ones will go to an elementary school but they don't seem to be in any danger," Carlisle suggested.

I looked to Fang to see what he thought and he nodded slightly. "Well," I said, "I think that would be fine. What grade would we all be in?"

Carlisle asked our ages and I listed them off. Me, Fang, and Iggy were all in the ninth grade with Nudge in the sixth, Gazzy in the third, and Angel in the first grade.

The rest of the day went by quickly as I tried to come up with a reason why this vampire would be taking me. I knew a vampire was after Bella but that gave it no reason to go after me. Then Angel came to me saying she was tired and I sent the flock to bed. Fang came into my room and looked at me expectantly. I figured he was waiting for me to explain why I chose Edward's plan.

"I am sorry Fang but he had a good point. If we are here then we have the protection of these people but if we are on our way some other place then we'll be alone and if I am taken then we will have to fight her alone and if she fights like Nikias did then we may not have a chance and he was holding back when he was fighting. I could tell. I am sorry I didn't go with your plan but I only did it for the flock." He seemed happy with my answer and I felt so relieved he wasn't mad at me.

I sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Uhh. Why do I have to live with all this? I find out I have to save the world, I have an annoying voice in my head, I get brain attacks, and I am going to be taken by some vampire for no apparent reason. I am sick of all this stuff! I wish I could just forget it all." I felt close to tears as I said all this.

Fang walked over to me and sat down next to me. I leaned against him and tried to keep from crying. This was just all to much for one person to handle. "Max, I know that things haven't been easy for you more than any of us but we are all here for you."

After a while I got myself back under control. "Thanks Fang. I think I'm good now." He got up and we stacked fist then he went to the room he was staying in. I fell asleep still wondering why the vampire would take me.

All too soon, I woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door. I got up and then realized something terrible. We were going to go to school today!

**Well, I hope you liked it. I wake up every morning during the school year thinking the exact same thing as Max was though I think schools were worse for her. I'd love it if you reviewed! Then I will give away Edward, Fang, and Nikias clones to all reviewers. **********************


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters from the other books or the places or anything except this bar of chocolate. We all know I don't own them by now so why must I put a disclaimer.**

**BTW I have just been saying the Cullens in reference to all of them including the Hales and Dawn and Nikias.**

Chapter Five

Third Person's POV

A vampire walked over to where Aro sat. "Welcome Caius. Have you any news from Nikias about how his job is going?" Caius solemnly nodded. "Well, what is it?"

"Well, Nikias has sent word that Bella has yet to be changed and Victoria is still free and alive. He also told us that he believes he may have met the group we told him to look for."

Aro looked a little nervous at this discovery. "I thought that we would have a while longer before they arrived. Does he know their importance yet?" Caius shook his head slightly. "We need to tell him to make sure that they are kept safe. They have an important role coming up soon and we can't afford to have them turned against us all."

Caius turned and left the room as Aro tried to figure out why they had been sent so early. This could ruin the plan that had been so carefully made. The flock had to stay until the pieces moved into place.

________________________________________________

Max's POV

School, why do I have to go to school? As if my life wasn't already bad enough. I got dressed and walked out of the room. I went to the rest of the flock's rooms to make sure they were awake. They got up and all grabbed something out of Fang's pack for a small breakfast.

We were all ready to go when the rest of the Cullens appeared at the door. "So, are you ready to go?" asked Alice cheerfully.

"Yeah," said Nudge just as cheerfully. "I get to meet all these new people and make some friends and I wonder if I will be taller than most the people in my class. Ohh. I can't wait to get there! Can we go to my school first? Please."

"Yes, we will take you to your school first. Alright, get into the cars and we'll get going," said Edward.

"We're taking a car?" asked Nudge excitedly. "Cool! I hope you guys drive better than Max and Fang. They were terrible drivers. They crashed a van once and then we were attacked by era…" Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, you know not to talk about erasers at school right." She nodded and said something into Iggy's hand. "Good now let's just go. I don't think anyone needs to know how I drive," I said impatiently. "Let's go."

Edward had asked Bella if she could drive herself today and she had agreed so there would be enough room in the cars for all of us. In the Volvo, Edward drove, Jasper rode shotgun, and Fang, Iggy, and I sat in the back. In Rosalie's car, Rosalie drove, Emmet rode shotgun, and Alice, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge all squeezed in the back. Nikias and Dawn said they would take one of the other cars.

The little ones were dropped of at their school and the rest of us were taken to the high school. Joy for us. "Okay. Go to the main office and tell them that you were enrolled yesterday. We didn't tell them your names yet so you have free choice on that." Alice told us when we all arrived. They all left and me, Fang, and Iggy went to the building they had shown us.

"Excuse me," I said politely to the lady in the office. "We were enrolled here yesterday and need to pick up our schedules." She looked up and smiled at us.

"Here, let me get those." She searched a few drawers and found some papers. Here you go. You'll have to get your names on these and then give the pass in there to all your first period teachers."

She gave us our schedules and I noticed that Iggy had no classes with either of us. "Uhm. Well our names are Jeff, Nick, and I'm Max." I pointed to each one as I said them. "Jeff is blind though and would need to be lead to his classes."

She looked sympathetically at Iggy and said, "Well would you like to choose one of these two to have all your classes with so you can get from class to class?" He pointed to Fang and she took his schedule. "I'll fix it on the computer and just tell all your teachers that you needed to be with someone to guide you."

Finally we got out of there and had to go to our classes. Me and the guys had only one class and lunch together. I went to my first class, which was, Language arts. I finally found the building and walked in right in the middle of the teachers lecture.

I walked over to the teacher and handed him my pass. He told me where my seat was and I had started to turn to go there when he asked me to introduce myself. I faced the class. "I am Max Ride. I am here visiting the Cullen family and that's all." I walked to my seat and pretended to listen to the lecture.

I wondered how Iggy and Fang were doing when I heard a loud explosion coming from the other side of the campus. Everyone stood up at the sound and the teacher told us to exit the building and go out to the parking lot. I ran towards where the bang came from instead and saw that it had come from the chemistry building. I remembered that Fang had had chemistry first and Iggy was following Fang today.

"Oh insert-swear-word-of-your-choice-here. He better not have done this." I said to myself under my breath. I ran to the where the students from chemistry were standing and saw Iggy and Fang holding in laughter.

"So," I said in an all too calm voice. "I know that neither of you would ever do this so I guess I won't have to stand here until one of you confesses." I was being sarcastic as I said this and they were starting to get nervous.

Iggy turned his head down and Fang looked me straight in the eye with his usual expression. I waited and then turned to Iggy and said, "So, did you have anything to do with this? Anything at all?"

"No! Of course not! Why would you suspect me of this kind of thing?" He was actually doing a good job with the fake surprise. I just waited. "Ok. So I may have a little to do with it." Still waiting. "Ok. So I had a lot to do with it." Just a little longer. "Fine! I did it! I mixed two chemicals and it blew up! Happy now?"

"Not really. You still blew up a building and you don't make mistakes like that. You meant to do this. I have to go back to my class but I will deal with this later. Bye." I walked back over to my class and found out that the school day would be ending early because of this.

We walked over to the cars and saw that everyone else was already there. "Hi guys!" said Alice cheerfully. "Can you believe that the chem. Lab blew up? I wonder how it happened."

I turned to Iggy and said, "So do I." He could tell I was looking at him somehow and smiled evilly. "I turned to the Cullen family and said, "Hey, do you think we could fly back? Just so we can catch up on things."

Edward shrugged and said, "I guess but stay in sight of the car so we know you're ok."

I nodded and dragged Iggy and Fang over to a spot we could safely take off from. We took off and I faced Iggy. "So, is there a reason for blowing up your first class? Because, unless if it was a class full of erasers then you are in some big trouble."

"Well, you see, it was like this. I was reaching for some of this chemical we were supposed to mix and must have grabbed the wrong bottle. I mixed them and it blew up." It was an obvious lie and I decided to just pretend I believed him, for now.

We reached the house and the rest, including Bella, got there moments after. "So," Edward said after he got out, "You blew up the lab because the teacher kept treating you like you were incapable of doing anything. I think that might be a bad excuse to give if you're asked how the lab blew up."

Iggy's face got really red and I turned to him. "So you blew up the lab and then lie to me about how it happened. Iggy, you are in some big trouble."

Iggy looked towards Edward and said, "Thanks a lot." I grabbed Iggy's ear and gave it a hard twist.

"Come on Iggy. We need to decide what to make you do. Hmmm. I have an idea. After this I am sure you will never blow up a school again." I dragged him towards the back of the house. I turned to the others. Am I allowed to make a fire in the backyard? I won't hurt him with it."

They nodded so I dragged him out there by his ear. "Oh no! Please don't make me eat your cooking! Anything but that! I am begging you! Don't make me eat your cooking."

"Ha-ha. You are so funny Iggy," I said sarcastically. "You have two choices here. You can both admit to lying and blowing up the school and just have to clean half he house for punishment or you can deny and have to clean the entire town. You have thirty seconds to choose starting now."

"I lied and I blew up the chemistry building ok. You have no fun do you?" he started grumbling under his breath when I told Esme that Iggy had decided he wanted to help with the cleaning. She handed him a broom to start with and he was glaring in my direction.

I spent a few minutes trying to think of something to do and could think of nothing but go out for a flight. I went over to Edward's room so I could leave a note for Fang if he went looking for me before I got back. I wrote the note and set it on the couch in there.

I opened the window and took off from there. As I flew, I started thinking about what I had heard last night. How we were supposed to be some group that would help get rid of Victoria. After a while I forgot about that and started thinking about the flock and how they would like it here.

Finally, after flying for what seemed to be only five minutes but was really about two hours, I returned to the house and snuck in the window to Edward's room. It was empty. I checked to see if the note was still in place but it had been taken.

I walked out into the hall and down the stairs where I saw Esme sitting. "Hi Esme. Where is everyone at?" I asked as I walked toward her.

She turned to face me and looked relieved. "Oh thank goodness you're alright! We thought Victoria had taken you. Everyone is out searching for you. I have to call Carlisle. Hold on a moment." She rushed to dial a number into a small cell phone.

She started talking almost instantly after she dialed. "She is here. She seems to be fine to. Yes. I'll call everyone and tell them they can come back. Sure. Alright, I will. Good-bye." She hung up then turned to face me again.

"Oh, I am so glad you are alright. We thought Victoria had caught you and your friends were terrified they'd never see you again. Fang was especially worried. Jasper told me that he had to keep his power away from him because the emotions were so powerful. Any way, you had best not go out alone again. Well, you should be prepared to be yelled at by that boy." She turned to the front of the house and opened the doors just as all the vampires got there.

The flock was right behind them. Fang was fuming at me right now. I could tell that this was going to last awhile. Luckily the younger ones weren't home from school yet so they would not witness their leader being yelled at. Fang stepped forward but Dawn put a hand on his shoulder and Bella stepped forward.

"Max, can I talk to you for a minute," instead of waiting for a reply she started to walk away and towards the door. I followed her wondering what she would say.

"Max. You know that Victoria is after you. So why would you go out alone and with no way of communicating with us. You could have asked to use a phone or radio. Fang was really worried about you and so were all of us and Iggy."

I was amazed that she was lecturing me about going on a flight but she had a point. We were walking around to the back of the house as we talked so that people couldn't listen in on us.

"I didn't think of that," I admitted, "and I knew if I told someone I was going that they would want someone to go with me. I wanted to be able to use the time to think and not have questions being asked.

She nodded and then turned to face me with a smile on her face. "I think Fang likes you," she said quietly. I turned to stare at her, open-mouthed.

"Wh-what makes you think that?" I stammered. "I mean, it's not like I care, just curious." I knew I was making a fool of myself but I didn't care.

"Well, when you went missing, Jasper was getting all these emotions from him. He looked like he was in pain, Jasper did, then he seemed to cut off his emotion sense from Fang and he started looking better. I asked him about it and he told me how powerful all the emotions were and one of the ones he saw was, love. He couldn't tell if it was brotherly love or love-love but I think it's the second." She was looking at me and waiting for a reaction but I saw movement in the corner of my eye and turned.

I saw a flash of orange-red hair and told Bella, "Bella, get inside the house." I whispered in a low voice. She looked at me questioningly and I just said, "Bella! Get back inside the house now! It's her!" She understood that and ran towards the door just as the person jumped out of hiding and leaped towards Bella.

5


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I have hired Nudge to read my disclaimer for me. Nudge, begin please.**

**Nudge: Alright. She does not own any of us Max Ride characters or the Twilight characters or the What if? characters but she wishes she did. But who wouldn't want to own them because we are all so awesome. And don't you think we are awesome? 'Cause I think we are really super awesome and…**

**Me: *slaps hand over her mouth* We get it Nudge. I do not claim them.**

Chapter Six

Max's POV

I jumped into Bella and knocked her out of the way of Victoria as she sprang for her. "Bella! Get into the house and get help!" I yelled as she got back up. I got back on my feet just as Victoria launched again, but for me this time. I ducked and she overshot me.

I spun to face where she landed but she wasn't there. I twisted around just in time for her to land a punch on my ribs. I went flying backwards and hit the wall. I got up again though and threw a roundhouse kick at her, It hit her right in the gut and she stumbled backwards.

I took the chance to try to tackle her but she grabbed me and threw me to the ground. My head banged against the ground and she pinned me. She landed a punch right on the side of my head and I started to black out. My last conscious thought was, _They won't get here in time._

**_____________________________________________________________**

Fang's POV

I was still fuming at Max and was going to yell at her once I got the chance but Dawn would not let me go until Bella was through talking to her about her recklessness or whatever.

I heard Max yelling something then Bella ran in the house and shrieked, "She's here! She's her!" We all looked at her in confusion and she tried to pull Edward toward the door as she continued to scream, "She's her! She is fighting her and she needs help."

We finally understood and all ran around to where the girls had been talking. Even with vampire speed, we were too late. Victoria had gone, and she had taken Max with her.

**Sorry about the shortness but I swear on all the chocolate in the world that I will update soon to make up for the shortness. I just had to get this part done 'cause I knew I would forget how I was gonna do it if I didn't get it written down. Please don't kill me for letting Victoria get Max. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not claim any of the characters. I wish I owned them but I don't so why must I put this on every chapter? Why not once at the beginning of the story and be done with it? That would simplify much. For all who agree, have a cookie! **

Chapter Seven

Edwards POV

I looked around the back and saw no signs of a struggle or fight. I had heard it but they had left everything the same way as before. I looked at Bella who was distraught and Fang who was trying very hard to not just go flying off to find her.

I knew that everyone was blaming themselves for not keeping a closer eye on her or for not getting out here fast enough or for not being able to tell this would happen. Carlisle was calling my name in his head. I looked at him and he started thinking what he wanted me to hear.

_Edward. Do you remember what Nikias said about the flock being the ones that would capture Victoria? _I nodded the tiniest bit. _I didn't want to say this when Fang could hear but, what if they caught her as revenge for killing Max?_ I got what he was saying and started thinking it over.

I looked at Nikias and Dawn and said, "Could I talk to you two privately?" They each nodded and we went up to my room to talk. . "Carlisle brought up a good point to me out there." I said. "He was wondering if it was possible that the flock caught Victoria as revenge for killing Max. Is it possible that that would be true?"

They looked at each other but then Dawn spoke up. "No. If Max is killed then they would not be able to capture Victoria. They wouldn't kill her though because only two possible futures were seen by a vampire with the same power as Alice. He saw her and the flock capturing Victoria and he saw her alone destroying the Volturi's highest members, Aro, Marcus, and Caius."

At the mention of those names my eyes shot up to meet hers. "She is going to single handedly destroy those three if we don't get her back." I personally didn't like them but they were the only thing standing between vampires and exposing ourselves to the public. Their threats helped keep us alive.

We went back to the others and explained that Max would not be killed by Victoria but could be killed by the Volturi while fighting them. At the mention of the Volturi, Fang and Iggy were lost but they must have realized that it would only cause trouble if she fought them. Iggy said, "I am going to guess these people are important. So we need to get Max back as soon as possible. But, where is she?"

"We don't have a clue where she is or what exactly Victoria could be doing to her. For all we know, they could be on their way to Italy right now to destroy the Volturi." I told him and he seemed to lose his hope of finding her.

Right after I finished speaking though, Alice yelled, "I know where she is!" We all turned to stare at her. "I know where she is taking Max but it doesn't look too good right now. Max was awake in this one and was staying with Victoria willingly. She had a defeated look on her face. They were talking to another vampire in the meadow we played baseball in."

I turned to face the Fang and Iggy. "Do you know any reason she would stay willingly? Or a reason she would have a defeated look on her face?" Fang knew immediately.

"The only reason I can think of is that she threatened the other members of the flock. Max would die to protect us." Iggy nodded solemnly and Fang continued, "We can't let her get hurt by Victoria." Carlisle came up with a plan. Esme and Iggy were supposed to stay and protect Bella while the rest of us put the plan into action.

_____________________________________________________________

Max's POV

(Happening at same time as above section)

When I woke up, I was lying on the ground in the middle of a meadow. I heard hushed voices coming from a few feet to my left. I started to try to get up but was immediately pushed back down by strong hands. I looked above me and saw Victoria's face as well as another face I didn't recognize.

The second face was pale, with black hair and red eyes. Victoria turned to him and asked, "Is this the one you needed?" He nodded and backed up a step. Victoria followed his lead then grabbed my arm and pulled me up with them.

I immediately fell back into a fighting position but was dizzy from getting up so fast. I stumbled back and would have fallen if the other vampire hadn't caught my arm and steadied me. I pulled my arm back out of his grasp and unfurled my wings behind me.

I was about to take off when Victoria said, "If you don't want little Angel to get hurt, I suggest you cooperate with us." I pulled my wings back in and glared at her.

"Angel's not here. How would you hurt her?" I continued to glare at her as I said this and she started to smile. I did not trust that smile.

Instead of Victoria, the other one answered. "We have replaced the teacher with a friend of mine. If we give him a call then he knows to bring your little Angel here to us. I am quite thirsty actually. I wonder how a bird-kid would taste." A horrified expression crossed my face and he smiled.

I was furious at him for several reasons; Most of them including the fact that he threatened Angel and the fact that he was enjoying it. I stepped forward to fight him but he raised an eyebrow, reminding me of the threat to Angel. I stopped myself with much difficulty. I tried to calm myself down by mentally swearing at them every way I knew how to..

I waited for them to say something but no one said anything. Finally when I couldn't stand the silence anymore, I said, "Well, what do you want me for? I don't have an eternity even if you do. Speaking of which, do you even have a name?"

"Yes I have a name. It is Kale. We want you to capture and kill the three leaders of the Volturi." I looked at them for a minute trying to figure out who the Volturi was.

Kale must have realized that I had no clue who he was talking about because he continued onto an explanation. "The Volturi are like a council for vampires. They want us dead and we want you to destroy them. That is all you need to know. We'll get you in to see them and you'll destroy them or your Angel will be destroyed as well as Nudge and Gazzy."

I sighed and knew that unless if someone showed up in the next minute or so, I would be stuck doing whatever they said. "Deal. I will destroy the Volturi leaders and you will not harm any of the flock." He nodded his agreement and Victoria pulled out a picture of the three.

She didn't say much but told me that I would have to fight all three at the same time unless if I could defeat one in a very short amount of time.

"We leave for Italy tonight. You have to destroy them during the night hours when many of them are out hunting. If you don't kill them then the entire flock will suffer for it," said Victoria after they finished explaining everything for me.

I nodded and hoped that I wouldn't have to do this. "I understand. I get in, destroy them, and then get out. I only have one question. Why do you need me for all this? Why not some other vampire?"

They exchanged looks and then said, "We chose you because it was seen that you would be the one to do it." I pretended to understand what that meant and nodded.

Moments later, while we were all still standing there and staring at each other, there was a large explosion in the distance.

_Oh no! What did Iggy do now?_ I thought to myself and guess who came back. That's right.

_That wasn't Iggy, Maximum. That was Fang. He is going to help you escape. Just go with the flow._

_And what is that supposed to mean? Do you ever answer any questions directly? You are extremely annoying and… I am yelling at a voice in my head. I must have issues._

_No Maximum. You just think you do. Now go with the flow and do what you need to do._

Of course, being the annoying voice it is, it stopped there and wouldn't tell me anything else. I heard someone yell my name and looked up to see Fang getting ready to drop a bomb.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do not claim anyone but Kale. He is mine though his name is not so…yeah. Why do we have to put these? If we were the authors or claiming the characters then we would be writing books, not posting stories on the internet for people to read at no profit.**

**BTW- once again, when I say the Cullens, that includes Dawn, Nikias, and the Hales because the flock thinks of them all as just the Cullens and it is shorter to say than …the Cullen family, the Hales ,and Dawn and Nikias.**

**BTW2- sorry for the long note so on with the story!**

Chapter Eight

Max's POV

I jumped away from the vampires and one of Iggy's bombs landed right in front of them. It exploded and when the smoke cleared I saw that Kale had gotten out a phone and was going to call to have Angel killed.

I ran over to him and knocked the phone out of his hands. I couldn't see Victoria anywhere. Fang dove down to the ground and landed right next to me. I landed a punch in Kale's gut and he stumbled back. Fang hit him in the chest with a roundhouse kick. I was moving to attack again when he disappeared completely. I checked around for Victoria but she was nowhere in sight. I saw his phone though.

It was lying on the ground and I stepped on it hard, shattering it into pieces. I turned to Fang. "We need to get the kids out of school. Now!" I ran and jumped while unfurling my wings. I checked to see he was behind me and I came as close to the school as possible without being seen. Once I reached that point, I landed and ran to the front door.

I went to the office and told them that there was a family emergency and all of them were needed. The secretary called them all out of class for us and we dragged them away from their school.

Angel asked me once we were flying back towards the house, "Max, why are you hiding your thoughts from me? What happened? Are you okay? Is Iggy OK too? Where is Iggy?"

_____________________________________________________________

Fang's POV

Nudge looked ready to join in the questioning but I shot her a look and she looked down, away from us. Gazzy also asked what was wrong and about where Iggy was. Finally Max shut them up by saying she would explain in a few minutes.

We made it back to the house and walked in the door. As soon as I had set foot on the floor though, all the Cullens had stopped in front of us. Alice saw Max and pulled her into a hug. She was squeezing so tightly that I bet Max couldn't breathe. Finally, she let go and Max pulled in several deep breathes.

"Sorry, "she grinned sheepishly as she apologized, "I am just so glad that we were able to get you back. Victoria and the other got away though. She ran past us and we couldn't catch up to her again and he just vanished. Did you learn anything about that other vampire?"

"All I learned was that his name was Kale and he wanted me to fight these three guys called the Volturi." Max said honestly. At the mention of the name Kale, I saw a look of recognition cross Carlisle's face but was then gone.

"Well, they may try to capture you again so we will have to be even more careful," said Carlisle with his usual directness. "We should plan on what to do if we see them."

To save you the boring details, I'll just say, we agreed if we saw one or both of them we had to get out of there quickly. The solution is simple but it took one and a half hours to reach. The younger flock members left about ten minutes into the conversation though so me and Max have to tell them later. And once we were done discussing, Dawn and Nikias left to get some work done as they put it.

Before we tell them though, I plan on asking Carlisle what he knows about Kale. I walked to his room after everyone left and found him at a desk looking through some papers. "Carlisle, I need to ask you something." I said.

He looked up from his papers and said, "Yes. Have a seat." I walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. "What do you need?" he asked.

I decided to be direct in my questioning. "How do you know Kale?" I asked bluntly and he looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned back.

I saw the look you got when Kale's name was mentioned. So how do you know him?" He could tell I wasn't going to give up so he sighed and looked me in the eye.

"I will tell you all about that later today but right now I have to check something. Don't mention it to anyone yet." I nodded my agreement and left the room. I heard him start going through his papers again. I walked back over to Max's room and went in without knocking.

She had been staring out the window but spun around when she heard the door. She jumped forward and fell back into a fighting stance before he realized it was me.

"Oh, it's you Fang. I guess I am kind of jumpy. I almost threw Alice out the window when she came in to tell me she was taking the younger ones to go pick up some food." She smiled a little as she said this.

She sat down and started looking out the window again. "You know what has been bugging me? We haven't seen any erasers since we came here and those werewolves haven't come back yet. I wonder when they'll come. I hate not knowing. I mean, I'm glad they haven't come but it makes me nervous to think that they could be using this time to plot a better attack. You know what is really sad though. I looked at the calendar in here and saw that my birthday was three weeks ago. I am fifteen now."

I sat down next to her and looked out the window with her. We sat there a while then heard the noisy return of four bird kids and a vampire holding tons of food.

We headed downstairs and ate the food then, because it was raining, stayed inside to play another rigged game of hide-and-seek. Oh joy, I thought sarcastically and Angel gave me the bambi eyes and I joined in. I was looking for Angel's spot when Nikias and Dawn ran back in the front door.

"We need to see Carlisle!" they said in unison. Max ran up the stairs to get Carlisle and he ran down them to stop in front of the two.

"What did you need me for?" he asked noticing their urgency.

"We were checking the area around here for signs of them and Nikias was flying us back when he saw the entire werewolf pack running towards the house. They should be here at any moment." Dawn said quickly. Nikias nodded to show her accuracy.

"Gather the rest of the family," he told them and Max also helped. I stayed there with Carlisle as he thought of what he could do.

"Why not tell them that Bella is being kept safe here by us as well?" I suggested, knowing that he wasn't getting any ideas of his own yet.

"That could work since you aren't vampires but, you may want to keep your wings tucked in unless they question your ability to guard her. Later on you or Max could tell them that you are here to make sure we don't turn on her which after your examination is very unlikely. That might get them to leave us be for awhile. Keep the younger ones in one of the rooms in case he questions them and don't mention Iggy's blindness." I nodded.

Everyone else got down stairs but Carlisle told Max to send the younger ones to go back upstairs. She did so but looked at me questioningly. I just nodded and she turned to face the door again. We waited a moment but then heard a banging on the door and then it burst open.

Jasper caught it before it could hit the wall on one side and on the other Emmett caught it. The werewolves shifted back into human form. One of them stepped forward and Edward pulled Bella to him and held her there.

"Well, why are these two leeches still here? We tolerate you people because of our deal and that's why we haven't hurt them yet, but they don't belong here and neither does Bella." I looked at the speaker and noted that he had dark hair and russet colored skin.

"I do believe that we explained their presence last time and speaking of that, why don't you meet our guests, starting with the _leeches_." Carlisle said politely. "This is Dawn, this is Nikias, and these are Max, Fang, and Iggy." He pointed to each person as he said their names. "Everyone, this is Jacob Black." He didn't name the rest of them. My guess would be that he didn't feel they would be speaking much.

"Why are the other three here? Did you need even more leeches to help you?" Max took offense at that. And, being the calm person she is held in the comment she wanted to say… yeah right.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, stepping towards them. "I am no vampire. And I don't need to be to kick your butt out this door. I could do it as just me and I am really close to trying. So you should probably get away from me right now." She was glaring at him and he was glaring back.

He let out a growl and all the other werewolves stepped back from him, sensing he was about to lose control. Max unfurled her wings quickly. Jacob, who had been starting to morph, had changed back to normal in his surprise at seeing wings.

All the others were staring at her and I touched Iggy's hand to tell him to unfurl his wings. I did so too. Then we were all twitching our wings to get them loose and the werewolves were all staring. Even Bella was staring at the wings.

"Wh-what are you guys?" asked Jacob stepping back a little. I could tell he was nervous because of us and guessed it was because he had never seen people like us before.

Max must have wanted to mess with them a little so she said, "You don't know? We're angels. Fang is the Angel of Death, Iggy is the Angel of Destruction, and I am the Protecting Angel. We're here to keep the human safe. She has been put in many dangerous paths and still remained pure so we were sent to protect her from you, the vampires, and any other beings out to hurt her."

Jacob seemed to believe this because he was backing away with the rest of the pack. He gave one final look to Edward and they all morphed and ran off.

"He thought that he would be back tomorrow to talk without the Angels here. Why did you say that anyway?" Edward asked Max.

"Well, I always wanted to know how people would react although he isn't exactly in the people category. So, should we avoid this meeting tomorrow or should we be there?" she responded.

"I don't think you need to be there, "Carlisle interjected. "I think we should get back to more important issues. I have to say something to all of you though. Edward," he said turning to face him, "This may seem hard to believe but… Kale, he is your brother."

**OK. I finished it! Now I get to start on chapter nine and yes. I did have to make Max and Jacob fight and get into a glaring match. I also had to make Max pretend they were Angels. It's something I have always wanted to do, second on the list only to writing a story combining Edward and Nikias and Fang. Well, please do not kill me for making the bad guy Edward's brother! By the way, I am typing this at one in the morning so any small mistakes you can blame on lack of sleep that started the day after school got out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do ****not ****claim ok. I do not own anything except Kale and the brain I seldom use. I ****DO NOT**** CLAIM! We all know that so why must we put it at the top of every chapter?**

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

I heard Max gasp and Alice let out a surprised "Oh!" All the others just turned to see how I would take this news. I was struggling to remain semi calm.

"Wh-what did you say? I must have heard you wrong because he can't be my brother. He is working with the vampire who wants to kill Bella and he is planning on using Max to kill the Volturi." Carlisle just looked at me solemnly.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my shoulder. "That can't be true. How could that guy be related to you?"

"Well, let's let Edward have some time o himself right now. Bella, why don't you stay with him? I'm sure you can help him," said Carlisle as he led everyone else out of the room and up the stairs.

I couldn't believe that Kale was my brother. He was evil and I wasn't. I was nothing like him at all. Or was I? Could I be evil? I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Bella as she tried to tell me something. I wasn't like Kale, was I? Or maybe I was more like him than I thought.

Bella was tugging on my arm now. She sounded distressed and that pulled me out of my own thoughts. I blinked a few times then turned to face her again. She looked really panicked and worried. "What's wrong Bella? I was just thinking."

She shook her head to say that wasn't what she was worried about. "I saw red hair outside. And I saw dark hair next to it. Could it be them? Are they here for Max again or for me or for someone else?" As soon as she told me about the red hair, I grabbed her arm and pulled her along beside me.

By the time she finished speaking, we were up the stairs and moving towards Max's room. I pounded on the door and then just walked in. She was sitting on the foot of the bed, absentmindedly staring out the window.

"Max, "I said urgently, but she didn't respond. "Max! Max, can you hear me?" She still wasn't responding so I picked her up and carried her over to Fang's room, hoping he knew what was wrong with her.

I opened his door without knocking and he saw Max and I saw the muscles of his face tighten. "What is wrong with Max?" he said and I could tell he thought I had done something to her.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me. Bella thinks she saw Kale and Victoria outside also." When I said their names, he visibly tensed and I could tell he was angry without reading his mind. I laid Max down on the bed.

"Try reading her mind to see if she is talking to the voice again." He suggested and I tried to get into her mind but there was nothing there. It reminded me of the way Bella's thoughts had seemed when she had first come here. There was nothing there even though there had been before.

"I can't get anything from her right now. There is nothing I can find. I could earlier but not now." I was really confused and Fang was getting really worried. I could tell from his thoughts that he cared for Max more than he even knew.

_Max, why does this always have to happen to Max? She was always the strong one, the smart one, the beautiful one. Wait where did that last one come from? Uhh… I really hope Edward didn't hear that._

Max started to move a little and I pulled out of his thoughts. Max let out a small groan and propped herself up on her elbows. She jumped a little when she saw the three of us looking at her and looked a little confused by the fact that she was in Fang's room.

"Two questions for you. One, why are you staring at me? Two, how come I am in Fang's room." I looked over at Fang who was looking at e to give an explanation.

"Well, Bella saw Kale and Victoria outside so we went to get you and you were out of it so we brought you here to see if he knew what was going on and you just came back to normal. What was going on with you?" I said simply.

"Well, I was just thinking back to some of the less pleasant times of the flock's lives and then suddenly the voice started saying, 'Max, listen to me. This is urgent. Kale is going to…' Then the voice just stopped and everything just went black. Then another voice cut in and said that the voice was a traitor and couldn't be trusted. Wait, you saw Kale and Victoria?"

"No, Bella saw them, but yes. Who was the other voice?" she shook her head to say she didn't know so I continued. "Well, we need to keep an eye on you two while there is a chance that they are near. I will be out searching for them but Alice, Esme, and Iggy all agreed to stay and keep an eye on you if this happened."

I could tell that Max didn't like the idea of being protected by someone and obviously Fang could tell to because he said, "Max, please don't do anything stupid. Swallow your pride for the flock's sake." I saw that the mention of the flock calmed her a little but she was not giving up.

"You guys said that I would either destroy the Volturi or capture Victoria. But how can I capture Victoria if you keep hiding me from her?" I hadn't thought of that. I may have to talk with Nikias about that. I saw an odd look on Fangs face so I looked into his thoughts.

_She is going to do something stupid. I am sure of it. If she gets herself killed, I will bring her back to life so I can personally kill her. _

Max got up and said, "I'll get Esme and Alice and Iggy and tell them that you guys saw them. Bella, are you coming with me?" Bella nodded and the two girls left the room.

I turned to Fang and asked him, "What stupid thing do you think she'll do?" He must have been used to having his mind read by Angel because he was calm when he answered.

"I think she is going to sneak out and face the two, herself. She wasn't telling us the whole story a minute ago. She is hiding something." I thought over what he said and realized he thought that she had told us a false story to give her a chance to get out of the house and find them so she could catch Victoria without being hidden from her. **(a/n: Wow! He thought that all in one sentence. Back to the story. Sorry)**

"How can we stop her?" I asked him.

"We can't. Chances are they threatened the flock's safety if she didn't come. She'd rather die than let us get hurt. She cares too much about us to care for her own safety." Wow, that's the most I've ever heard him say.

Fang shrugged his shoulders and spread his wings. He pushed open a window and jumped out and started to circle the area around the house, searching for the two vampires. I ran to the others rooms and got all of them ready to search. The rest of the flock joined Fang, with the exception of Iggy who was doing his job. I led one group out, including Nikias, Dawn, and Rosalie. Carlisle led the other group, including Jasper and Emmett.

Max's POV

Once they left, I knew what I had to do. "Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and followed me over to the stairs and away from the others.

"Alice, I need to go find these two vampires. I need to. Please, can you just let me go? Your vision already came true and I know how to defeat them now. Just let me go and I promise I can keep myself safe." She looked skeptical so I said, "Either you let me go freely or I find a way to escape and I won't tell you where they are."

"I am sorry Max but I can't let you go. I did have another vision about this and it showed you flying and then you were moving down to land when a shot was fired and it hit you in the wing and you fell about 100 feet to the ground. It's not safe for you."

"Alice, it has never been safe for me but I am fine and I will be. So if you won't let me leave, then I will find a way to leave in other ways. Even if it means hurting people I care about, I will do it to protect them from worse pain later."

Alice looked like she could tell that I would get out whether she let me or not but she still shook her head no. "I'm sorry but I can't let you go. Edward and the others would all kill me. I also bet the Volturi would try to kill you before you could kill Aro, Marcus and Caius." I nodded and pretended to understand what she was saying.

"I get it. You just want to protect me. I understand completely. I won't put myself in danger that way. I am just angry and I am just blurting out things. I won't really try to find them. I swear on Ari's life."

She seemed convinced for now but I figured she would search the future for possibilities of me sneaking out and of course they would be there which meant I would have to get out soon.

"Let's go back to the others," she suggested. I knew that if we did then there would be a smaller chance of me escaping.

"Well, do you mind if I lie down in my room for a while. I have a headache and I need to rest." She nodded her agreement and followed me up the stairs like I thought she would.

I walked up the stairs and lay down on the bed. She sat on the chair and watched me for a moment and I acted like I had fallen asleep. About two minutes later, I looked out half-open eyes to see that look on her face that said she was scanning the future.

I silently got up from the bed and walked over to the window. I opened it and slid out of the room. I spread my wings before letting go of the window ledge. I flew off towards the clearing I knew they were in.

Third Person POV

(Sorry about the POV switches but…)

Aro continued to discuss an issue with Jane for a moment when Caius entered the room. He saw him enter and Caius walked over to him. "I have some news for you. It does not seem good."

AT this, a small frown creased Aro's forehead. "Well, what is it?" he asked impatiently. Caius looked pointedly at Jane and Aro sent her away so that they could speak privately.

"Well, Nikias sent word that Max has been captured once already and managed to escape but there are very high risks of her being captured again. They believe that she might put herself willingly in danger to protect this 'flock' of hers." Caius stated.

Aro seemed deep in thought for a moment but then a smile lit his features. "Well then, I guess we will just have to use any means necessary to keep her on our side. I want you to convince a member of the flock to pretend to be a captive of ours so we can use that member to make sure she does not do anything those two say. Make sure you choose the flock member most dear to her though. We can't have them choosing a flock member she would rather help if they can think of this plan."

When Aro finished this plan, Marcus entered the room and said, "Nikias has obviously thought of this because he wrote in his message that he believes that there may be something between Max and her second in command, Fang."

"Well then, send someone to bring Fang here. Make sure that Max does not know we won't harm him and clear the plan with the others so that they won't come after us too. We are having enough problems with just Victoria and Kale." Said Aro as he motioned for them to leave and start on the plan.

"Oh, and get Fang to me before two days are up. We need our 'hostage' before Max is captured again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own anyone but Kale and if you want to learn more about Nikias then make sure to read Endless Dawn's story, What if? Alright…on with the story.**

**BTW- sorry bout all the POV changes but a lot of this is happening at the same time and others are happening separate from the others so it was necessary and the length… I got carried away just a smidge.**

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

Nikias, Dawn, and I searched the surrounding area in the front and then were moving to search the western wall when Dawn yelled out, "Hey! You get back here!" I heard twigs snapping and then the impact of two people.

I ran over to where the noise came from and got there just as Nikias did. I saw Dawn holding Victoria's arms behind her back and, surprisingly, Victoria wasn't struggling to get away.

Dawn said, "Got her," while we just stood there and looked dumb. Since she realized neither of us were planning on saying anything, she decided to ask her some questions. "So, where is Kale and what are you planning?" she demanded.

"Don't mention that name ever again!" Victoria yelled angrily. "I hate him! We no longer work together." She seemed very angry at him so we believed her.

"Why do you no longer work together?" I questioned her.

"He used me to get to Max. He said that if he got what he needed then he would help me. But he was just going to use me to get her and then leave me waiting for him to come through on the deal. Kill him for me. Please just kill him."

She was still very angry at Kale and had good reason to be it seemed but it was odd to hear her talking about killing him. My guess was she is not telling us everything.

"Where were you headed to?" Nikias asked, probably thinking she was after Bella again.

"I was going to go tell Max that she can't go to meet Kale today. I knew if I was caught that I couldn't get the message to her. He really has no way to hurt any of the flock right now. That's how he convinced her to meet him. He said that he had people in place to hurt the flock members if she didn't show up or didn't cooperate."

I was still amazed that she would sell him out like this. It had to be some sort of trap. A way to get us to think they were split up so we would be able to be attacked later so they could get what they wanted. Max wouldn't be stupid enough to actually go meet him… would she?

It had been much too easy to catch Victoria. She eluded us for so long and then she doesn't even struggle when she's caught. Something has got to be up her sleeve.

Nikias and Dawn seemed to buy her story but Dawn still restrained her as we took her back to the house. I called Carlisle and told him that we had caught Victoria but that I thought something was up. He told us to restrain her at the house while they did a sweep of the area for Kale. I told him that we'd do that and then hung up the phone.

_____________________________________________________________

Nikias's POV

I walked over to Edward as he hung up the phone. "Can I use the phone to make a call?" I asked him. I needed to speak with the Volturi immediately. He handed me the phone and I dialed the number of Aro's phone.

He picked up after the first ring and answered briskly, "Hello. What is it?"

"Aro, this is Nikias. I need to speak with you immediately. We have a small problem." I said this urgently as I walked away from Edward, Dawn, and Victoria.

"Well, what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"We caught Victoria a moment ago. She is no longer loose." I stated, wondering if he would see the problem this caused.

"Well, that is good, not a problem. You should be glad she was caught. What would make that an issue?" he answered me.

"Well, you said there were only two futures seen for Max. One was catching Victoria and the other was killing you three and she can't capture Victoria anymore."

"Ah. Yes, you haven't been given the plans yet have you? Well, we are going to use Fang as a 'hostage' to keep her from hurting us. And another future has been seen too. This one is more grim than the last two."

He continued on to tell me what this other future was and when he finished, my eyes were wide and I couldn't help but wish we had not yet caught Victoria. "You mean she will…" I let my sentence drop there and he muttered a soft yes.

"We can't let this future come true. Do whatever it takes to prevent it. I mean anything at all. I don't care if you have to kill her to prevent it but keep it from happening," said Aro forcefully. He hung up then and I took the phone back to Edward.

We reached the house again and I restrained Victoria as Dawn and Edward set up a place for us to keep her. They tied her to a chair with so many ropes that even with vampire strength she was stuck. We were waiting there and Dawn offered to go see how Max, Alice, Esme, and Iggy were doing.

She walked into the other room and then went up the stairs after speaking with Iggy. She came back down and said that both Alice and Max were gone.

_____________________________________________________________

Max's POV

Okay, so maybe going to meet a person who may or may not be planning on killing you in the future was not such a good idea. But, what the heck. My life has all been one bad idea after another so why break the streak now?

I flew towards the clearing I had been told to go to when my voice had been interrupted. So I lied to Fang and Edward about what was said during that time. If he had been really curious he would have read my mind so he must not have cared too much.

OK. Who am I trying to fool? I am not going to be able to justify this. Fang is so going to kill me if Kale doesn't. Let's just focus on not dying right now.

After I finished having this mental conversation with myself, I noticed that I had been circling the clearing for a minute already. I moved down to land and saw Kale.  
I landed and walked up to him "Happy now? I came and…wait, where's Victoria?" I asked, confused. He seemed to tense at the mention of her name.

"We are no longer working together. For reasons which are unnecessary for you to know." I figured he put the last part on just so I wouldn't keep asking about it.

"Well, we came to talk about me destroying the three leaders of the Volturi so, begin." He walked towards me and I stood there. He was now only a yard away from me.

He stopped and said, 'Relax, I don't bite…much" He smiled wide and then smirked. I pretended to laugh.

"Ha-ha, now just get on with it." I snapped at him. I am not exactly patient in case you hadn't noticed yet.

"Well, if you do not cooperate and do as I say then you will be putting your flock in great danger. You see, right now they are flying a sweep of the area, and if I were to tell some new, wolfish friends of mine to shoot, then they would gladly do so. Especially one who seems to have a grudge with you. They would enjoy that very much."

I stood there and glared at him as I tried to think if he was talking erasers or werewolves. Neither of them seemed to like me much but I figured that erasers were more likely. "Why would they be working with you?" I asked, honestly confused.

"They seem o think that your stay with the Cullens is interrupting your destiny and believe that if you finish off those three then you will have to leave here. I just helped support that theory."

"Fine, then what do you want me to do?" I said, feeling defeated. I had to do what he said or he would hurt the flock, and that was the one thing I wouldn't let happen.

_Maximum, listen to me. He can't really hurt them. He knows that they play a part in your defeat of the Volturi and if they are hurt then his plan will fail. You can't destroy them though. _

_And why would that be, oh great and mighty voice in my head? _I questioned the voice. Kale hadn't realized I wasn't listening yet and was talking to air.

_That would send the world into chaos and make it impossible to achieve your destiny. He has spoken with the erasers though. You have to be more careful from now on._

_As if I haven't heard that enough lately, _I thought sarcastically.

_By the way, Alice is going to show up at any moment and run into you. Sidestep right about…now._ I did what the voice said and Alice ran right past me.

Kale saw her and once again, just disappeared. "Max! How could you sneak out of the house and meet with someone who may or may not be planning to kill you in the future." Huh, she thought the same thing I did earlier.

"Well, I waited until you were checking the future and then climbed out a window. You must have followed me though because you got here." I said, pretending to misunderstand her.

"Max, I am serious. If anyone besides me finds out then you are going to be in a lot of trouble." Alice seemed really annoyed at me. "I would have gotten here sooner but Edward called me to see where we were. I said I would tell him later. Unfortunately, he can read minds so I have to tell him the truth."

"Uhh…does Fang need to know about this because I would really like to keep my life a little longer?" She said, "Well, if Edward doesn't tell him then I don't know if he will find out. I won't tell him though."

I nodded my head and started to take off when she grabbed my shoulder. "You are running with me." I was going to protest but she just scooped me up and started to run. She was going really fast and I was getting dizzy. She ran awhile longer, then suddenly stopped and dropped me on the ground.

"Oomph!" I grunted as I hit the ground. "What was that for?"

"That was for sneaking out, meeting with Kale, and making me follow you all the way out there. And if we were seen by the flock while we ran back, you get to explain why we were out there." She said as she opened the door to the house.

Edward heard us enter and came over and said, "So, do I et to know what happened?" Alice nodded and walked away with him, talking really quietly.

I saw Nikias pick up a phone and heard him say, "Hello, Fang? Yes, you guys can come back in. All we need now are Carlisle and his group. Yes, Max is back safely. No, I don't know what happened. Alright" Man, I was in soo much trouble when Fang got here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I own only Kale and any other characters I add in that are not from Max Ride or Twilight or What if? And if you still have not read what if? Then go read it now. Endless Dawn deserves even more thanks for allowing me to use her wonderful characters so she gets a box of cookies and a tall glass of milk. On with the story.**

Chapter 11

Max's POV

I paced in the entryway as I waited for Fang to arrive. I had a feeling that he would give me the, I-knew-you-were-going-to-do-something-stupid-but-I-am-still-disappointed-in-you-for-it look. I really hated that look.

The rest of the flock got back and they all ran up to me. "Oh Max, we were worried that that Kale guy had gotten you again and that wouldn't have been good because he is all, like, evil and stuff. I mean, the erasers are evil to and I guess that they could have also taken you but we thought that you probably could have defeated them easily unless there were a whole bunch and…" I tuned her out at that point. She kept talking though.

I glanced at Fang and he was giving me that look. I really hate that look. I mean, really hate it. All of a sudden I heard Angel's voice in my head.

_Hey Max, why is Fang thinking that you shouldn't have just gone willingly? Did you go to see Kale by your own choice? Why would you do that Max?_ She was thinking to me, I think that is what you could call it. I am guessing she didn't say it out loud because I wouldn't be able to hear her over Nudge.

_Well, he is thinking that because that's what he thinks I did. I would never put myself in danger like that._ I thought back to her. Hoping she didn't catch the lie in that. She seemed to accept this answer and I started to listen to Nudge again.

"…and why is water called water? Because I mean, everything has a name but why does it have the name it has cause, I mean, I doubt people just walked around saying, You're water, you're hat, you're frog. I just don't think it would work like that." Whoa! How did we get to that subject? I don't know.

I looked at Fang again, and now he was giving me the, we-need-to-talk look. I hate that one too. I nodded my head and cut off Nudge. "I think we should get back to the topic at hand right now." Everyone had been staring at Nudge, probably wondering when the talking would have ended if she hadn't been stopped.

Edward spoke up then and told all the flock, "We saw Victoria on our search and now we have her as a captive in the other room." Every ones jaw dropped except for the people who had already known about this.

"Wait, if you caught Victoria, then doesn't that leave only one possible future for Max?" asked Iggy.

"Well…I didn't think of that. We may have just caused the future that we were trying to prevent," said Carlisle, looking like he was deep in thought. "That or we opened up new future possibilities. Alice, would you mind searching the future for new possibilities?"

"Uhh, that won't be necessary," said Nikias nervously. "Carlisle, may I speak with you privately? I need to tell you something."

"Certainly, but could it wait until later?" Nikias shook his head and Carlisle dismissed himself and Nikias. "We'll be back momentarily. We can finish this discussion later."

They went up to Carlisle's office and Angel looked at me questioningly. "Should I listen in on their thoughts?" she asked innocently.

"No, sweetie. Let them keep this a secret." I wanted to know what they were saying but I figured that we should trust them. I walked up the stairs as everyone went their separate ways and headed to my room.

Moments after I got their, Fang walked in. I turned to face him and he was giving me that look again. Curse his ability to make me feel guilty for things that I feel I was able to justify.

"Max, why did you meet with him?" He asked with no real emotion in his words. I could tell he was angry though.

"I had to. He threatened to harm the flock if I didn't come. He was going to have you guys shot by and killed by erasers. I would rather die then let the flock get hurt by anyone." I replied, slightly angry at him.

"Max, your leaving or your dying would hurt the flock more than anything else. Any one of us could die and it would still be better than losing you." I looked into his face and saw the truth in his words and it stung like being slapped in the face.

I didn't say anything. I just looked away from him and tried to keep from crying. "Max, please, stop putting yourself in these situations." He didn't say anything else but silently left the room, knowing I wanted to be alone.

I just sat there for a while, trying to pull myself back together. By the time I had gained my composure, I was starving. I walked downstairs and was practically pounced on by the flock, minus Fang, saying they were hungry.

Carlisle had finished his talk with Nikias and was with Esme when they started saying this. He must have heard because he walked over. "Why don't we take you out to eat then because we don't really have any food here?"

The flock turned to me and I received several Bambi eyes. Darn those Bambi eyes! I agreed to his offer and we all went out to eat though, none of the vampires had anything. Bella had also come so the flock wasn't the only one eating. We tried not to order too much food. Just two meals per flock member.

After we finished stuffing ourselves, Carlisle offered to pay but I refused and paid with the Max Ride card. That thing must have an endless supply of money in it. We all headed back with the vampires in cars and us flying. It was much less crowded that way.

We reached back at the house and Edward said, "Why don't we go check and see that Victoria is still alright. We should also thank Dawn and Nikias for staying and watching her."

We all thanked them and they said that it had been an interesting job. She continually struggled yelling, "Let me kill Kale! I want him dead!" or, so said those two. She was quiet now.

We headed off to our beds and were getting ready for bed. I had just begun getting out my clothes before Fang walked in. "Fang! Don't you ever knock?" I said to him, angrily. I mean, I could have been getting undressed when he walked in here.

_Wouldn't you have liked that Maximum?_ And of course the annoying voice in my head starts talking. Oh joy, I thought sarcastically.

_Shut up you…you…you thing! You are so annoying sometimes and NO! I would not enjoy that! You are as annoying as Fang is._

I could have sworn that the voice scoffed, offended. "Max?" I heard Fang say. I blinked a couple times and then looked up at him. Just a random thought here but, I really hate how much taller than me he is. I don't like having to look up to see his face.

"Voice?" he asked in his usual one or two word answer/questions. I nodded and he said, "Max, do you realize that you can't keep risking yourself like you have been?"

I nodded my agreement and he looked at me, probably about to say something like…_ Well, the flock and I have agreed that you can't be trusted just yet and have decided to have one person or more with you at all times._ It was just a guess but, I would not be surprised if he said something like that.

"Well, the flock and I have agreed that we can't trust you yet and have decided to make sure that you always have at least one person with you." See, what did I tell you? I am so good. Wait, that is so not good.

"You don't think you can trust me?" I questioned. He nodded and I continued on. "How can you not trust me? I always do what's best for the flock. I always will. There is no reason you can't trust me." I was trying hard to keep myself from pushing him out the door.

"Yes, there is reason." He said simply. May I just say that his short answers are really annoying? Well, they are.

"Let me guess. Hmm… You are going to say it is because I don't realize that my safety is most important. Well, I can take care of myself and I don't need to be watched over to keep from doing something stupid!" I was yelling at him now but I really didn't care.

"Max, just relax. All I want is for the flock to be safe." I tried to calm myself down and it wasn't working very well.

"Hey Max?" I heard from the hall. "Can I talk to you?" Angel walked in the room, looking really distressed. The sight of her like this snapped me out of my anger.

"What is it sweetie? Are you okay?" I knelt down to her level and she threw her arms around me and started sobbing into my shoulder. While she cried on me, I nodded to Fang to get out. Surprisingly, he listened.

I let her cry a while longer and then said, "Angel, sweetie, what is wrong? Did something bad happen?"

"I am sorry Max. I really am. I know I should have listened to you but I didn't." She was still sobbing loudly and it was hard to understand her.

"What are you talking about sweetie? What did you do? I will still love you, no matter what, so tell me." I was trying to sound as comforting as possible.

"I listened in on Carlisle and Ni-Nikias and…and I h-heard them thinking about a, a new future. And I heard Nikias thinking about what it was and…and it was, was really bad," she said as she tried to calm herself.

It took a lot to make any of us, even Angel, cry so it must have been really bad. I coaxed and prodded, trying to get her to say more but she wouldn't say anymore.

All she said was, "They caught me and told me not to tell anyone what it was. I had to tell you something bad was coming though. They told me I could do that. I'm sorry Max and promise me you won't ever forget me."

My eyes widened. The only reason she'd say that was if she was leaving or dying. Was my Angel going to die?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters seen in Twilight, Max Ride, or What if? OK. Get that through your heads so I can stop typing it! Sorry about the POV switches but when you need it, you need it.**

Chapter 12

Max's POV

I sat on the edge of my bed, debating sleeping or going to confront either Nikias or Carlisle. The confrontation won out. I got up and headed towards Carlisle's office.

I heard voices in there so I eased open the door slowly and quietly.

"Carlisle, are you sure that we need to keep this a secret from her? What if our not warning her causes this to happen?"

"Yes, but what if warning her causes it? We don't know and she has enough problems as it is."

"Alright then, so what do you suggest we do?"

"Let's just leave her be about it and tell the rest of the vampires. We can't tell the flock. Angel agreed to not tell but I don't know if the rest would." They stopped talking and I heard voices coming my way. I hurried away and back to my room.

They walked down the stairs to where all the vampires were. I followed them out but they were speaking to quietly to hear from where I was. I moved closer to them but still couldn't hear. I got as close as possible without being spotted but could still only hear parts.

"…will…dead…Volturi…Kale…" Everyone who didn't know this future already dropped their jaw and gaped at the two. Those two just nodded solemnly. Everyone broke apart and I realized that I had done something very stupid…again.

I had moved downstairs to get as close as possible and was stuck here until everyone left the room. Gee, how smart am I? I stood there, waiting, for over an hour before I fell asleep

I woke up when I heard people yelling my name. Wait, why are people yelling my name? Oh, I'm not in my room. I snuck out of my hiding spot and stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"What do you guys want? I'm right here." I heard several sets of steps coming towards me and then saw everyone looking at me.

"Where have you been?" demanded Fang, glaring at me. He probably thought I did something stupid. When would I ever do anything stupid?

"I have been right down here. I couldn't sleep last night so I came down here to try and sleep on a floor." I explained to everyone which is partially true. I did sleep down here and couldn't sleep in my own room.

Everyone seemed to accept this and went on with whatever they were doing. Fang walked over to me with a questioning look though.

I pulled him away from everyone else. "Fang, apparently there is a new and terrible future that they aren't telling us about. Angel knows but she won't tell me. Can you see if you can get her to talk about it?" He nodded and started to turn away.

He stopped and turned back to me again. "Did you know we get to go back to school?"

"Wh-what? But what about the little ones teachers?"

"They switched their teachers and grouped you, me and Iggy together." He replied. I sighed in defeat, realizing there was no way out of this.

"Ugh, let's get ready then. Do the others know?" He nodded and we prepared for another, hopefully longer and more monotonous day of school.

Everyone got dressed and Alice even attempted to get a brush through each girls hair while the guys laughed at the pain it caused us. Finally, after the torture called hair brushing, we piled into the cars.

When we reached the school we got out of the cars and received stares fro several people when they saw that we were with the Cullens. I wonder why. Well, we headed to our classes and began day two of the hopefully monotonous school days.

_____________________________________________________________

Edward's POV

We got several stares when people saw that others had come with us today. I figured that Bella would be questioned about it all day. She had agreed to drive herself once again due to lack of space.

I saw her truck pull into the parking lot behind a van and walked over to where she parked it. She fell getting out and I caught her. I stifled my laughter and she glared at me.

"Hello Bella." I said cheerily and she just continued to glare at me. I smiled and walked her to class. Once we were in class and the teacher had started the lesson, I tuned him out and started thinking about how me and Kale were related.

Did Kale even know that we were related? I was wondering about this all day, and Bella noticed. "Edward, are you thinking about Kale?" I nodded.

I was thinking about Kale but I was also thinking of how I wanted to tell her about the future that Nikias had told us all about but knew that then she may be one of the people out there. I decided to try to keep her away from that fate.

"Bella, I need you to stay away from my house and away from me until things calm back down again. We have something big coming up and I don't want you to be hurt. School is the only place you can see me or any of us."

She nodded her head and seemed to understand. "Alright, but what is going to happen? Did Alice have a vision?" she asked.

"I can't tell you, just promise to stay away. We don't know when this is going to happen." She nodded again and promised.

_____________________________________________________________

Max's POV

(Again)

I will say that monotonous may sound good when you think about it meaning not blowing up a building, but it is not good. It is boring. I sat through another class, very thankful that lunch was coming up for us.

The teacher finished her lesson and dismissed us. Once we got out of the building, Iggy yelled, "Freedom!"

"I shushed him and Fang smiled a little for about a nanosecond. When we reached the cafeteria, we got through the line and got our food. Then we were faced with a huge problem. Where were we supposed to sit?

Fang, being him, just shrugged, walked to the nearest table with three seats and asked if we could sit there. They said yes and we got our seats. All the girls at the table kept staring at Fang.

I recognized one of them from our math class. She must have recognized me to because she signaled for me to sit next to her. When I sat down she asked, "Is that your brother?" I nodded. "Do you think he would like me?" I groaned internally.

"Uhh, I don't know. Should I ask him?" She shook her head quickly.

"No! You don't need to do that!" she seemed really flustered now and I quickly assured her I wouldn't tell him.

She relaxed and I started to eat. I looked over to Fang and Iggy who were discussing something quietly. They glanced at me then tried to keep from laughing. Finally after lunch, we continued on through our classes.

I was doodling in my notebook, waiting for class to start when an old friend visited. You know who I'm talking about? That's right, the voice.

_Maximum, you need to be very careful. Kale has a new plan and all I can tell you is that, if you don't watch yourself and your flock then you may lose everything you love._

_What! You mean, the flock will die or leave or what. Is that what this terrible future is?_

_No Maximum. I will show you the future that was seen for you._

_It was very dark out and I was standing on top of a large hill. I looked up and saw a figure hovering there. It was another me. She was staring down at something behind me on the hill. I turned to see what she saw and gasped, horrified. I saw my entire flock, lying dead on the ground. Fang a little separate from the others with eraser claw marks on his chest and no blood to be seen anywhere on him. I fought back tears as I saw my entire flock in similar condition. I looked past them to see many vampires dead also, including all the Cullens. I looked away from all the dead bodies and turned to face my shape in the sky. She had turned around and now faced away from me. I looked farther than her to see a swarm of black shapes flying towards her and vampires walking on the ground towards her. They had succeeded in taking over and had no need for her now. She moved to fight and face them all alone._

My flock was going to die. All of them. Not just one, but all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- We get it already! I do not own the characters from What if? or Twilight or Max Ride! If I owned them then I would be much happier. I would make Bella and Max and Dawn leave so I can have Edward, Fang, and Nikias to myself.**

Chapter 13

Max's POV

What! My flock was going to… I couldn't finish my thought. I stood up and ran from the class. I saw Fang get up to run after me but the teacher stopped him. I continued to run, off the school grounds, past the Cullen's house, past the meadow that the flock had stayed in the first night.

I kept running until I couldn't run any longer. I ended up in the middle of the woods. I sank to my knees on the ground and tried to hold myself together. Tears were silently running down my face as I sat there, staring into space.

I don't know how long I stayed there, but after a while, I became aware of someone else there with me. I turned my head up to see who it was. When I did, I gasped in surprise.

It was Kale. He seemed to have a sympathetic look in his eyes. He reached out to touch my shoulder but I jumped back, fell back into a fighting stance and spread my wings enough to take off quickly.

He stepped back and held up his hands to say that he was here in peace. "Max," he looked like he was going to say something else, but seeing my face made him change subjects. "You saw the future didn't you?" I tried to glare, but mention of the future made tears come back to my eyes.

"Max, all you have to do to prevent that future is to succeed in creating the other one. I want to help you." He was trying to sound sincere and was doing a very good job of it. I knew he just wanted this to help himself though.

"Yeah right. Like you would want to help me. The only thing you care about is yourself." He started to walk towards me and every time he stepped forward, I stepped back. After a few steps, I hit a tree.

"Max, you will either help me destroy the Volturi or I will lead the revolution that kills all of you." He had lost all of his sympathy and had pure rage in his eyes now and closed the space between us so now, with one step, he could have me pinned to the tree.

"So you are willing to kill your own brother in your quest for power." I said with equal anger now that I knew that it had been him that would cause the death of my flock.

He looked confused so I said, "Didn't you know? You are Edward Cullen's brother." He looked shocked to hear this but quickly hid his emotions. He was starting to remind me a lot of Fang.

"I am not that thing's brother. I couldn't be related to him." He said angrily. "Don't say things like that. You are not helping your flock's safety." As soon as those words were out of his mouth, I felt a wave of fury rush through me.

I brought my foot around and hit him square in the chest with a good kick. He stumbled backwards and I punched him in the face. I was furious and I kept attacking him over and over again.

He tried to fight back but I was moving to quickly for him to stop me from hurting him. It's funny how rage can do that to a person. I launched another roundhouse kick at him, but just as it was about to connect, he disappeared.

An arm went across my neck and tightened until I could barely breathe. "Max, you have a choice. I can either kill your flock as you watch helpless, or you can join me and destroy the Volturi," he whispered in my ear.

Once again, he vanished and I collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. I spent the next few minutes trying to get more air in my lungs. Once I had gotten my breath back, I got up and unfurled my wings. I ran forward and took off through an opening between trees.

I flew back to the house because I had no idea if school was still going on or not. When I reached the house again, I didn't see anyone and assumed school was still going on.

I walked in, wiping any last tears from my face. I looked out the door I had just come in and something struck me as odd. If school was still going on than why were all the cars here?

I walked over to a phone in the house and dialed in Carlisle's number. He picked up almost immediately. "Hello."

"Hello, it's Max. Where is everyone at?" I questioned.

"Hold on a moment." He covered the phone for a minute and I heard muffled voices. "Sorry, but I am still at the hospital. What do you mean by where is everyone? Are they not there? Even Esme is gone?"

I said yes and he seemed to wonder for a moment where everyone could have gone. "Well, I don't know but just stay at the house until I can get back. We can try to find them."

He said good-bye and hung up. I just held the phone for a second. Still shocked from what the voice had shown me. How could my flock die? Was my only choice to join Kale?

I kept asking myself these questions until I heard the door open and Nikias walked in. Remembering how he had been planning on hiding that future from me, I felt a new surge of rage. I got up and walked towards him. His back was turned away from me and he hadn't yet noticed me.

When I was right behind him, I grabbed his arm, spun him around and then pushed him into the wall. "You were going to hide the fact that my entire flock dies! You were going to let that future come true without giving me a chance to stop it!" He was trying to step away from the wall but I forced him back again.

I took one arm and grabbed the front of his shirt. I used that as a grip and I spun while holding it, sending him flying into the other wall. I was absolutely furious at him.

The door opened again and Edward and Fang walked in, leading the rest of the two groups. They must have seen what I was doing because they both ran forward and grabbed my arms to hold me back.

"Let me go!" I shrieked and saw the younger members of the flock looking at me with scared faces. Seeing their faces and knowing what would happen almost caused me to break down again but I didn't.

I forced myself to relax and Edward and Fang both let go of me. This time I whirled on all the vampires. I was not letting this go.

I looked at the vampires and said to the flock, "Guys, go to your rooms and Angel, no reading my mind." I was speaking quietly and over calmly. They immediately followed orders, even Fang and Iggy listened.

Nikias had gotten back up and straightened himself up again. "You people were going to keep this a secret. You were going to not say anything and hope it didn't happen. Well, now I know and I am doing everything in my power to stop it, so tell the flock that I will be back soon." With that, I turned and ran out the door and then took off and unfurled my wings.

Behind me I heard Carlisle tell Nikias to follow me and convince me to come back. I used my extra speed to lose him. I was going to go to Italy and find this Volturi. I had heard enough about them to know they were over in that area.

Fang's POV

I had gone with Iggy to his room and we were listening to see if there was a commotion that we needed to go help break up. We couldn't hear anything though. About a minute after we reached our rooms, Angel ran in really distressed.

I asked, "Angel, what's wrong?" She ran up and hugged me. I put my arms around her too.

"Max left. She told me not to read her mind but I did and I heard her thinking, '_since they won't do anything I will. I am going to find the Volturi and prevent this before it even happens.' _Then I heard Alice thinking_, 'she's gone' and she was surprised and sad_'"

Angel squeezed me tighter in the hug and she reached out to Iggy to. He came over and also hugged her. "Angel, what future is she talking about?"

"She's talking about the one with all of us dead along with a ton of vampires and a swarm of erasers and vampires all coming towards her and she is all alone and is going to fight the all." I tried to hide my shock at hearing about that future. "And Nikias needs to talk to you." Angel let me go and I told her to tell Nudge and Gazzy about the future too. She nodded and I left the room to see Nikias.

I saw him on his way up the stairs. "Fang, I need to see you." He said. I nodded and met him at the top of the stairs. "Alright, the Volturi want you to pretend to be their hostage so that Max won't kill the three leaders and end up being killed."

"What about the other future?" I shot back at him.

"We don't know what caused that one yet. We can't stop it unless we know how which we don't." I nodded again and he continued. "So, will you agree to be a willing hostage?"

Wouldn't Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, or Iggy be better for that?" I asked, wondering why they wanted me.

"No, Max cares most about you, they say." I agreed to go, that way I could see Max again and convince her to stop since she was on her way there right now. Nikias told me that we would take a plane there and that arrangements had already been made.

We left soon afterwards to make it there before it was too late. If only we had noticed that a dark haired vampire had been listening and now knew what our plan was.

**Ok. So not some of my best work but I am writing this at almost one in the morning. It's hard to type when you're tired and hungry. And please don't kill me…then I can't update.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned the characters from Max Ride, Twilight, and What if? I don't though so stop making me write it! **

**Kale: Hey! What about me? I am not in any of those books!**

**Me: Oh yeah, I do own him though. Even though he is evil, or is he?**

**Kale: Hey! That's supposed to be a surprise for later!**

**Me: Oops. (Grins sheepishly) Uhh… I never said anything.**

Chapter 14

Kale's POV

I thought to myself about what my plan was. It was simple. Stick around the house and listen until someone starts talking about the plan they are using so that I can come up with a counter plan. I had been hiding there for what felt like several hours and may have been when I finally heard someone say something useful.

"Alright, the Volturi want you to pretend to be their hostage so that Max won't kill the three leaders and end up being killed." It sounded like Nikias speaking. He must be working with the Volturi.

After a small, unimportant discussion, Fang agreed to be the hostage. I smiled, knowing that Max was on her way to do the job I needed her to do and that I would be able to further convince her that it was necessary.

I left the area quickly and went to a clearing out of Edward's mind reading range. If they were going to use a fake hostage then I would have to get a real one. I would need one that would not be able to reach out for help. I would also need one that would be able to restrain…

First things first though, I need to break out Victoria. Once we are working together again, things will be much easier. If I may say so, she did a good job at acting like she hated me.

This was all part of a bigger plan. No one will be prepared for this. Not even my so called brother. I grinned evilly knowing that once all the pieces fell into place, I would be unstoppable.

Max's POV

(Not the last switch)

I had never thought of the fact that I would have to fly all the way across Asia. Maybe it would be better to go back and get a plane so I could get there faster. I didn't want to waste that much time so I poured on the super speed and flew as fast as I could until I reached somewhere around where I had to be.

The only problem was, all I knew was that they were in Italy but I had no clue where in Italy. I might have made a mistake here and it was a little too late to fix it. I had to find them or my flock would die.

I had wasted enough time already. It had taken me almost a full day to get here and I was starving. I knew I needed to eat, but I didn't want to take the time so I decided to skip eating right now until I knew where they were.

_Max, I know where the Volturi is. You need to go to Volterra. That's all I know. It is somewhere in that city._

_Wait, who are you? You don't sound like the other voice. _I was a little confused because this definitely wasn't the normal voice. It sounded more like the voice that had told me where to meet Kale at.

_ It doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you kill the leaders before the flock is killed._

_But… _I started but was cut off by the voice saying,_ NOW!_ I started my trip to Volterra, which had to be far away from where I was which I wasn't quite sure of but the internal direction thing, is very useful sometimes.

I didn't have enough energy to use the super speed so it took normal time. Once I reached Volterra, I landed behind a restaurant and got all of the still good food from the dumpster behind it. It may sound gross, but when you're starving all the time, you get used to it.

I walked around the town, looking for any signs of vampires. I had learned to recognize them because of my stay with the Cullens. I couldn't see any sign of them along the streets I wandered but soon noticed that two people had been following me for about the past five minutes.

I turned into an alley, and once I was around the corner, spread my wings and jumped up to get a better look at them when the got around the corner. They were both wearing cloaks and one of them was very big, kind of like Emmett.

I had just started my examination of the other one when they looked up and saw me flying above them. I turned to get away but I had stayed just ten or so feet above them so I could get a good look.

One of them jumped and was able to get high enough to reach my foot. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me down as he fell back down and caused me to fall with him.

I landed hard on the ground of the alley and felt something hit me on the side of the head and I blacked out.

Fang's POV

(Sorry. This isn't the last switch either)

I was sitting on a plane now, waiting for them to tell us we had arrived in Italy so I could get off this thing. In case you all forgot, we hate enclosed places and yes, airplanes are enclosed places.

I mean, we can handle rooms and things but that's because you can just leave them. On a plane, you just can't get up and open a door or window and leave. I was surprised that Nikias was not near as tense as I was. I wondered what his stay at the school had been like.

I decided to ask. "Nikias, what happened while you were at the school?"

He seemed hesitant to answer at first, but then seemed to relax. "Well,. I was the first successful experiment with human avian hybrids. They gave me wings and had me perform all sorts of tests. The erasers were different then and were only 2% human and 98% wolf. I had to run from them and go through several experiments. I broke out with help from a whitecoat. For awhile, erasers chased me, but then I became a vampire and they thought I'd died and have left me alone since."

I nodded and thought of how much harder it would have been to avoid the erasers if they were more wolf than human. I shuddered at the thought. Finally, after a very, very long flight of silence, we landed and I half ran off the plane. I almost yelled, "Freedom!" when we got off the plane.

I didn't though and instead looked over at Nikias to se if he'd say where we were going. He glanced at me and said, "Volterra." I figured that was the name of the city.

He led the way out of the airport and we moved out of sight so we could take off. We hurried and got in the air, knowing that we would only have so much time before Max reached the Volturi and tried to kill them.

I followed Nikias and stayed lost in thoughts of Max. I wondered how the flock was doing at home without her to act like their mother. I also wondered what Nikias had meant when he had said she cared for me most.

Sooner than I though possible, Nikias had sloped down to land behind a restaurant. We landed and he walked down a nearby alley until he saw a hole in the street. He jumped down it and I did the same but kept my wings slightly spread to keep from falling too fast.

He signaled for me to follow him. It was hard to see in the darkness but I was able to follow him until we reached a large wooden door. He opened the door and the hall we had walked through was filled with light up to a certain distance.

We walked down this more brightly lit hallway and I heard the door close behind us as we entered an elevator. We rode the elevator for a moment and then stepped out into a large area that looked like a reception office.

Nikias ignored the people in here and went straight through to another door and we entered another hallway. I was starting to wonder if this would ever end when he stopped seeing four vampires outside another wooden door.

"Nikias, I see you've finally arrived with our hostage." said the only girl in the group.

"Hello Jane. Any news on Max?" he asked the girl. She nodded her head and looked over at two of the other vampires.

"She's been here already," he said, looking defeated. Nikias's eyes widened, thinking that Max had already killed the three most likely. Then the man who had spoken broke into a smile and continued. "Me and Demetri brought her in unconscious about three minutes ago."

I looked him in the eye and said, "If you hurt her…" I let my sentence drop but the threat was easily spotted.

The vampire just smiled and started to laugh as he looked me up and down. "You really think you could win in a fight against me?"

I was almost ready to find out when Nikias said, "Has she woken up yet?" The girl shook her head. "Well, when she wakes up, keep a close eye on her. She has plenty of reason to want the Volturi leaders dead."

Nikias walked past them and opened the doors into the next room. I groaned inwardly, _more walking, just great._ He went to a part of the wall and uncovered another door which led into a stone chamber. We walked through that into a larger room.

There was a small group of people in this room but Nikias approached on in particular. He wore long black robes and had black hair. Nikias tapped him on the shoulder and he turned.

When he saw me, he smiled brightly and said, "Ah, I see that you have brought another guest. Max was just brought here moments ago. She has been placed in a room and is being watched by several of my people."

"You must be Fang," he said, turning to face me now. "You understand what we need you for. We have her here now so if she is threatening to kill us then you are what we use to keep her from it. Normally we would deal with the problem a little differently but there are special circumstances for this problem"

I nodded and he called another vampire over. "Would you show Fang his room for during his stay?" The vampire muttered something and then walked off for me to follow. As I walked away, Aro and Nikias started discussing something and Nikias sounded a little worried from his tone of voice.

Edward's POV

(This may be the last)

I kept thinking about Bella and wondering if she was alright as I waited for some news on what had happened. We hadn't heard from Nikias and Fang yet to know what was going on and no one even knew where Kale was.

I paced back and forth in front of the door for about ten minutes before Alice started telling me to relax and just calm down. I felt the waves of calm Jasper sent at me and started to relax.

It was short lived calm though because once Jasper and Alice left the room, I tensed back up. I decided to go up and see how the rest of Max's flock was taking all this. I walked into each of their rooms but no one was in their room.

I checked each of the rooms except the one Max had been in so finally went there to see the four of them sitting on the floor, talking quietly. "What are you doing in here?" I asked them.

Iggy answered, "We're discussing what will happen next. Max and Fang are both in Italy and we're her in Washington with an evil vampire who happens to be your brother."

Nudge continued after that. "We also have to worry about erasers because they haven't attacked in a while and they never go this long without attacking."

"And we also have to worry about what we'll do if Max and Fang don't come back," said Gazzy and Angel in unison.

Finally Iggy finished off with, "and we also have to worry about what Max will do to stop the futures from coming true. She could be planning something that we will not want her to do."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I have brought in some characters to read my disclaimer for me. OK Guys look at your scripts and read.**

**Edward, Fang, and Nikias in unison- I, (insert name of person reading it), wish to marry you… HEY!**

**Edward: What is that about?**

**Nikias: You're making us ask to marry you!**

**Fang: Whatever, I'm out.**

**Me: Fine! Then I will have to ship Max, Dawn, and Bella to China for ten years while you are trapped in rooms filled with obsessed fangirls!**

**(Everyone runs back immediately)**

**All: Uhh… she doesn't own any characters from Max Ride or Twilight or What if?**

**Kale: But she does own me! Hmpf!**

Chapter 15

Max's POV

I woke up in a stone room, lying on a rather comfortable bed. I stood up and walked over to the door as I tried to figure out where was. I remembered being knocked out and then nothing.

I tried opening the door but of course it was locked. Being shut in the room was starting to worry me so I stepped back from the door and looked around the room. There were no windows and the only light came from a small lamp.

I felt trapped in this small room. I thought to the voice in my head, _Any suggestions for me?_

It of course was never present when I wanted it to be. I tried to figure a way out. I thought for about five minutes but only came up with one idea, breaking down the door.

I walked to the other end of the room, opposite the door. It was a good sized room so I had plenty of space for a running start. I ran forward and rammed the door hard with my shoulder. The door cracked a little and I stepped back, feeling a throbbing in my shoulder.

I ignored the pain and rammed the door again, harder this time. I could hear the door starting to break. I had pulled back again to ram the door again when it opened and about ten vampires came in and lined up in front of the wall.

I stepped back to the wall, doubting that I would be able to fight them all. I tried to force myself to relax and seem harmless, when the two people who had pulled me down in the alley walked in.

I take defeat well, so I launched forward to attack them only to be restrained by four vampires. They smirked as they saw my anger and one of them reached out and poked me on the nose. I snapped at him and he just smirked more.

"Hello Max. We have some news for you. Don't you want to know what it is?" he taunted. I glared at him and waited for him to tell me. "Aren't you going to talk to me? Oh well, I guess I will just have to tell you. We brought your boyfriend in as an assurance that you won't harm our leaders."

My eyes widened and he just smiled at me. He was making me really angry and I could feel my blood boiling under my skin. I was being held in place by four different vampires. Two held my arms and the others held my wings.

I pushed all the force I could into spreading my wings quickly. They unfurled and the vampires holding them were forced to let go. I wrenched my arms free from the others and ran towards the one that was taunting me.

He tried to jump back but I had already gotten hold of his arm and twisted it behind his back. I hissed in his ear, "Never threaten the flock." I flipped him over onto his back and as he tried to get up, slammed him back against a wall.

The other one of the two finally reacted and joined in. He pulled me back away from the big one and the rest of the other vampires moved forward to help restrain me. The one I had slammed against the wall looked furious but it was nothing compared to the anger I felt now.

Way too much had happened lately and I was combining all that anger into this fury. I had been attacked by Victoria, had my flock continually threatened, had that future hidden from me, been attacked by Kale, and now these vampires had messed with me one to many times.

He got up and walked towards me. He backhanded me across the face and then one of the vampires restraining me told him to stop. He said something about Aro not wanting me hurt.

I tried to get myself to relax but I couldn't. Instead I said quietly, "Where is Fang? If you hurt him…" I let my sentence drop there.

"Your boyfriend said the same thing too. He almost tried to too." He was enjoying this too much. I jumped forward again but their grip on me held and I couldn't try to beat him to a pulp. "He's fine and he will stay fine unless if you try to kill anyone."

"I never came here to kill them!" I shrieked. "I came here to ask them to kill me!" Everyone gaped at me now.

"Wha-what?" said the one I'd fought with. I didn't say anything, just turned my head down to the floor and took deep breathes, trying to relax myself. The vampires holding me released me and I just stood there, waiting for them to leave.

They left and I continued to just stand there. They had shut and locked the door again, though I could break it with one ram. They probably had all those vampires out there guarding the door. I needed to speak with the leaders though. The only way for me to protect my flock, was to die. Al those futures had me in them and my death would stop them all.

I stood in that same spot for a moment longer and then decided what I'd do. I walked over to the door and knocked on it. One of them opened the door, walked in and said, "What is it?"

I thought to myself, _Well, doesn't he seem pleasant._ I said, "I want to speak to the leaders."

He looked at me, seeing if I was serious. I got a feeling like invisible ropes wrapping around my wings, arms, and legs. It felt like the ropes suddenly got tighter and my arms, legs, and wings all were unable to move. I fell sideways but he caught me and scooped me up.

"Hey, I'm taking her to see Jane and Alec. She can tell them what she wants." The other guy nodded and they both ran at their speed down the hallways, with me being carried, which I did not like at all.

We reached a door and the other one knocked. The door was opened and a girl with a small body, full lips and wide eyes. She was also unnaturally beautiful, as were all of them.

The vampire holding me looked at me to explain things. When I said nothing, he spoke for me. "Jane, this girl wishes to speak with the Volturi. She is the one from the futures that have been seen."

"I will tell Aro of her visit. Have her in there in about 3 minutes. Have her completely restrained and have a guard of ten on her. Don't let her make a single move."

"Excuse me, but _she_ can hear you and _she_ is not planning on killing anyone," _but myself_, I added mentally. I liked living but, as I've said before, I would rater die than my flock.

Jane just looked at me as I glared at her. I was really resenting ever listening to the voice. _Well, it's not my fault that the wrong people heard about your coming. I just needed you to meet Nikias._ The voice sounded hurt that I was blaming it for this.

_Oh, so you're here now when I needed you earlier. Typical._ The voices chose not to respond to that.

When I focused again, I was already being carried somewhere. I must be being taken to meet this Aro guy. I sighed inwardly, wondering how he would react to my request and hoping Fang would not be there.

We reached an area of the hall. A sheet of paneling was slid over and we entered through a door hidden there. We went through a small stone room to enter an even larger room.

We headed towards a man in the center of the room at a normal walking pace. We had picked up new people on our way here and they now formed a line on either side of the space between the vampire carrying me and the man we had been approaching. He had translucent seeming white skin and jet black hair.

"Ahh… our guest has chosen to come speak with me?" he questioned and got a few nods from some of the now large group. I was finally set down and the bonds around my legs seemed to disappear though my arms and wings were still restrained.

"My name is Aro," he told me then continued, "What did you wish to discuss with me?" he questioned me.

"I want you to kill me," I said bluntly, with no hesitation or second thoughts. Then I noticed that Fang was standing slightly behind Aro. His eyes widened and he stared at me. I looked straight at Aro to avoid seeing Fang.

I didn't need to read minds to know he didn't want me to do this. Aro seemed as stunned as Fang was and as the other group had been when I had first said this. "I had thought that you had said that to get them to drop the security when Felix told me you had said that but were you serious?" I said nothing, didn't even nod. "Well, do you mind my asking why?"

"Because each future with me in it involves someone dying and I would rather that person is me than my flock." I said this quietly but Fang must have heard it because he looked away from me, knowing that I would find a way to finish this even if he refused.

"Well, tell me in two days if you still wish to follow through with this." I was picked up again and carried back to the room. I was set on the bed and I just sat there, thinking, "I'm sorry Fang," I said to no one in particular, "but I have to do this."

**Well, what do you think? I've had writers block so it isn't very good. You'll just have to deal with it though.**

**Kale: You know why it wasn't good? 'Cause I wasn't in it!**

**Me: Deal with it Kale, you come back soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- Yeah, we get it already so I do not claim anything…except Kale. I own him.**

Chapter 16

Fang's POV

"I want you to kill me," said Max with no hesitation. The rest of what was said between them was a blur. I heard her say she would rather die than anyone in her flock and I looked away from her.

I knew that she would do this even if they refused. She was taken away again and I was trying to keep from running after her. Aro turned back to me. He looked at me solemnly and said, "I'm sorry Fang, but she is right about the futures. If she dies then none of the foreseen futures can come true. If she wishes to be killed, then we will do that for her."

I nodded, turned and walked away in a daze. Max, my Max, was going to die. I found my way to my room and entered. There was a phone in my room and I used it to call Carlisle. He answered quickly.

"Dr. Cullen speaking," he said into the phone. He sounded like he expected it to be a call from the hospital.

"Carlisle, I need to speak with Iggy immediately. Can you make sure Angel doesn't read his mind?" He answered yes then I heard Iggy and him talking in the background.

"What is it Fang? You interrupted a very enjoyable game of after-school hide-and-seek." His voice was very sarcastic.

I decided to just say it, no hesitation. "Max is asking the Volturi to kill her."

"What!" he yelled into the phone. "Don't let them hurt her! Convince her to change her mind! Do something."

The rest of the flock must have been close enough to hear him because I heard the flock start bombarding him with questions. I hung up the phone and walked out my door again. I went back to the room with Aro in it.

"Aro, I want to see Max." he shook his head sadly.

"I am sorry Fang but I can't let you do that. You see, she is going to make her choice and if we let you see her then she might change her mind about what she's going to do."

Something struck me then. "You knew this would happen." I said and he nodded. "She is going to let you kill her. You knew all of this would happen. Those futures were fake."

Aro nodded and got an odd look on his face. "And you are not going to ruin our plans. He signaled something and seven vampires came over and restrained me. "The only flaw in your reasoning is, one of the futures is real." He signaled again and I was dragged back to my room. The door was locked and I guessed it would be guarded. Probably just like Max's would have been.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer-I do not claim OK. Boy, I am running out of ideas for the disclaimer things up here so I will just do this one.**

**Fang: She does not claim**

**Edward: She only owns Kale**

**Nikias: I am owned by Endless Dawn**

**Me: Good job, now go back in the story. And Fang, admit your love for Max already.**

**Fang: You're the one writing the story.**

**Me: Oh…Uhh…just Go!**

Chapter 17

Max's POV

A day had passed since I had spoken to Aro and had still not moved from my position on the bed. All I could think of was how the flock would take this. I heard a commotion outside my door and then heard Iggy's voice.

"Let me speak to her!" they must have refused him because I then heard Angel's sweet little voice.

"You're going to let us in and you are going to bring Fang here too. Then you will let us out and not remember seeing us." I could practically see the guard's blank face in my mind.

My door opened and my flock rushed in. "Max!" Nudge shrieked. "Max! Oh I am so glad to see you are okay. Iggy told me you had asked the Volturi to kill you so the futures…" she gasped when she realized what she'd said.

Angel and Gazzy turned to look at me and Iggy glared at Nudge. She mouthed a sorry to me and I nodded. "Why would you want them to kill you Max? We couldn't live without you Max. When we heard, we thought they were hurting you, not you asking to be hurt." said Gazzy as he and Angel stared at me, stunned.

"Guys, every future that has been seen have had me in it and if I am not around, then none of them can come true." I looked down at the ground. Everyone was silent as they realized that I was going to have myself killed to save them.

Iggy said, "Oh, the way Fang said it made me think that you just wanted to end your life." My head snapped up.

"You've talked to Fang" I demanded of him. He nodded and I said, "I haven't spoken with him since he got here." Everyone was silent again and after a minute of silence, Fang walked in the door, looking confused.

"Why did hat guy bring me here?" he asked us then saw Angel's innocent smile. He fought back a smile of his own. He looked over to me and his smile disappeared. "Max, none of the futures they've told us have been true."

"What! None of them have been true. Wait, the voice showed me the one future though. The one with you all…" I stopped there. I couldn't say that they would all be dead.

He nodded and said, "Aro said that one of the futures was really true or at least a possibility."

I looked at the ground and thought about that future. As I thought in the silence that had come over the room, I felt my head explode in the familiar brain attacks.

_Maximum! You will not allow them to kill you! You will not die even if I have to take control of your body for the rest of the time you are here! _I could feel rage in every word the voice said. It was yelling at me and I felt pain in every cell of my body. I couldn't even respond to the voice.

_Do you understand that Maximum? You cannot die here! You have to save the world._

The pain lessened a little so I finally was able to respond. _I won't let them kill me okay. _

The pain disappeared and the voice said nothing else. I felt a weight on my arms and legs. I opened my eyes and saw Fang was holding down my arms with one hand on either side of me while the rest of the flock was on my legs.

I blinked and said, "You can get off of me now." The flock scrambled away, except or Fang who stayed in his position a little longer than necessary. He got off then and I pulled myself back up into a sitting position.

"What was that Max? What happened?" asked Gazzy as he stared at me.

"Well, the voice told me that I am not allowed to let the Volturi kill me. And it was yelling at me. Rather painfully, might I add?" I received a few more concerned stares.

"Well, what do we do now?" Iggy asked. It was the one question all of wanted the answer to. Everyone looked to me for the answer.

"Uhh…well…I am guessing that if I say they can't kill me that they will let us go and send someone after us later on before whatever plan they have that needs me dead for starts. Iggy, does anyone know you guys are here?"

He nodded his head and said, "Nikias knows. We told him that we wanted to visit Fang but when he led us to his room, he noticed the guards and took us back to the room Aro was. He may have told Aro but, we snuck away to visit you."

I nodded my head because a plan was forming and that could help us out. "Well, if I tell them I have changed my mind, they will either let us go to kill later or they will kill me anyway along with you guys, so when I tell them, I want all of you to be hiding, If it looks like I am going to be killed anyway, I'll try to flee and I may need your help. There will probably be a large crowd and we will not be able to fight them all."

"Fang, you should probably get back to your room before you're noticed and you guys should get back to that room. Make up an excuse if you're asked where you're going. See if Nikias knows about this plan." Everyone nodded and we said our goodbyes.

The flock left and Fang was the only one left in the room with me. "Max, I need to tell you something," he said. I turned and looked him in the eye.

_Maximum, don't let him tell you!_

_Why?_ I asked the voice. Fang must have noticed I had spaced out because he didn't finish what he was saying.

_Maximum! Just once will you listen to me without question? Have him tell you later!_

"Uhh…Fang? I think you should tell me some other time. We have some problems to worry about now," he looked a little disappointed and turned to leave the room without another word. I stared at his back as he left, wondering what he had wanted to say.

After another few hours, the same vampire as the other day came in and put the invisible bonds on. "Hey," I said and got the guy's attention. "What is your name? I am getting tired of thinking this vampire each time I mentally say how much I want you to put me down."

A small smile quirked his lips and I thought of Fang. _Why is it that everyone has to hide emotions like Fang? It is getting very annoying_, I thought to myself.

"You don't need to know my name," he said as he started to run towards the room Aro was always in. We reached the room really quickly and I was set down in front of Aro. He signaled for the vampire who refused to give me his name to release the bonds and I was able to move again.

I twitched my wings and every vampire in the room immediately moved in front of Aro. "Uhh… did I do something?" I asked, confused. I heard Aro telling everyone that it was fine and that they could move now.

A row parted and Aro walked forward through there. "Hello Max," he said cheerily. "Have you reached a decision yet?" I nodded my head.

"I have reached a decision and I have decided that if you kill me, I'm not going down without a fight." I smiled then, not a nice happy smile, but an evil smile.

Every vampire in the room converged on me and Aro said, "Well, that's a shame. I had been hoping it wouldn't come to this." His smile disappeared and he stepped back as more and more vampires came towards me.

I called out to my flock who was hiding in the ceiling, "U and A guys!" I shot out my wings and headed towards the ceiling. We flew around up there, searching for a window or anything we could get out of. We found one window, but it was only big enough for Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge to get through.

I pushed them through and Fang, Iggy, and I searched for another way out. I looked down to see what the vampires were doing. They had blocked all the possible exits on the ground and several of them were trying to throw other vampires high enough I the air to reach us, but it was a very high ceiling.

Then I saw the one girl who had told Aro that I wanted to speak to him. She looked at me and started looking at me with an odd smile on her face. I looked at her for another moment before I was hit with this terrible pain. It was ten times worse then the brain attacks.

Fang saw me start to fall and saw the girl's smile. He flew in between us and the pain I had felt disappeared as he grabbed my arms to keep me from falling. I regained control of my wings and he let go of me.

I turned to face him and saw him grimacing from pain. I wondered how he could stand the pain she was causing him. I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him after me towards Iggy, who was still searching for an exit. He felt something and started signaling for us.

He was by the window that the little ones had gone out of. I pulled Fang over to him and Iggy said, "If we put enough pressure around the window it should give and become large enough for us to escape."

I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me. "Ok Iggy. Hold onto Fang as I ram it. Some vampire did something to him. Just keep him from falling." I handed Fang's arm to Iggy and looked at Fang again. His wings were still moving enough to keep him aloft but it seemed like it was getting weaker.

I looked back at the girl too. She was staring angrily at him now and people were staring in amazement at his ability to keep going under that type of pain. I pulled away from the wall and rammed it, full force, even harder than I had rammed the door.

After one ram, the wall around the window started to give and I pulled away some of it, just enough for us to get through. "Get Fang out." I said to Iggy and I dive-bombed towards Aro. "If I had wanted to kill you," I said angrily, "I would have done so already!" I punched him in the face and pulled back up from the dive ads he flew backwards with the force.

He was caught by his followers and I felt the bonds that that one vampire created, start to form around my wings and rushed to the window. Just as I got hold of the window's edge, the bonds tightened and I couldn't control my wings anymore.

I pulled myself out of the window and away from the bonds, using my arms. I fell off and was caught by Fang again.

"How many times are you going to fall today?" he asked teasingly but I could still see the pain from what the girl had done in his eyes.

"I don't know. Let me ask the author. Yo! Author person, am I done falling?" I was just joking 'cause I mean, who would actually tell this story to someone?

"Yes Max, you're done falling for now. I'm not sure about later though," said a mysterious voice from nowhere. I looked at Fang and he seemed as shocked as I was. Was someone really writing our story? If so, I hope they didn't say anything about the beach incident.

Well, while all of us tried to figure out what that voice was, I thought of something important. "Guys, do the Cullens know about the Volturi's plan?"

**So, do the Cullens know that the Volturi have had all this planned from the beginning? Or were they clueless o the truth? Who knows? Oh wait… I do! I don't continue unless I get at least four reviews for just this chapter****!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- I do not claim so I will leave it at that unless anyone has anything else to say… No good then we can move on.**

**Kale: Hey, I want to say something!**

**Me: Go ahead**

**Kale: I am better than Edward, Fang, and Nikias! *runs away from them***

**Edward: Get back here!**

**Fang: *glares evilly* should we kill him?**

**Nikias: No he comes in later in the story.**

**Me: Get back in the story all of you.**

**In unison: NO!**

**Me: Fine. Bella, Max, Dawn, control your boyfriends/husbands/still friends who both won't admit to the other they love each other.**

**Guys in unison: Uhh... back to the story!**

Chapter 18

Max's POV

Let's see… I have been attacked multiple times, almost killed by the Volturi, found out that someone is writing our story, had my flock threatened, and found out that we have been playing into the plans of the Volturi. What else could go wrong?

Angel was flying next to me and must have been reading my mind because she said, "Well, we could find out the Cullen family knew about all this. Dawn and Nikias must have." I had to ask didn't I?

I nodded and started thinking. Why would the Volturi want me dead? I asked myself over and over, trying to think of an answer for myself. I got nothing.

I remembered that Fang had wanted to tell me something earlier and flew over to his side and asked, 'What did you want to tell me earlier?"

He glanced over at me and I caught myself thinking about how cute he looked like that. "Nothing," he said calmly and I just shrugged and moved back to my earlier position. Something was up with him and I would figure it out…eventually.

We were headed towards France. We figured that that would be a good place to get on a plane back to Washington. We needed to find out if the Cullens knew about the plan and we wanted to get there without being caught by the Volturi so, we went to France.

When we reached France, I started hearing complaints about hunger so we stopped at a McDonald's and got some food, and by some, I mean a lot.

_Maximum, I must warn you, Washington is not a safe place to go. It is swarming with vampires that were going to help the destruction of the Volturi as well as your flock. They have enlisted the help of Erasers as well._

_Will my flock die no matter what I do? Is the future you showed me a definite one? _I questioned the voice, hoping it would say no.

_No future is definite but this one will be very difficulty to avoid. And yes, your flock will die someday._

_What do you mean by difficult to avoid?_ I asked the voice, but it was silent. It always spoke at bad times then shut up when you wanted it to speak. Fang waved a hand in front of my face and I looked at him. He nodded his head towards the counter and I realized that I was up at the counter.

I stepped up and ordered my food as well as Angel's and Nudge's. "Wow, feeding a crowd?" the person asked. I just nodded my head. I stepped to the side and waited for my food to arrive as Fang ordered for Gazzy, Iggy and himself. The lady seemed startled that we'd both order so much. She shrugged and placed the order in the computer.

I got all my food and headed to an empty set of tables. We sat down and started to eat. The guys joined us soon. As everyone finished up, I came up with my plan. "Alright guys. None of us know whether the Cullens knew about this plan or not so we need to find out. If we ask them outright than they will probably lie if they did and tell the truth if they didn't so… we need to find a way to get the answer from them."

We all tried to think of a way to do this but no one could come up with a plan. "Why not just ask them straight out and see if they tell the truth. Angel could read their minds to see if they are lying." Iggy suggested after about ten minutes.

Everyone nodded agreement and I said, "Well, I think that could work. Which one do we ask? Who seems to be the most attached to us?"

"Uhh… well I know Alice likes us a lot. I also think Carlisle has come to think of us as kind of like family. Esme always worries about us like we're her kids and Emmett thinks we're ok. I don't know about Rosalie though," said Angel, looking like she was thinking hard. "Edward doesn't seem to have an opinion about us either."

"Thank you sweetie," I said, wondering if I should ask someone who did like us or didn't. I decided we should ask Rosalie first. "Alright guys. It's time to go if we want to catch our flight."

We filed out the doors and went to an empty alley to take off in. We got to the airport quickly and may I say that it is really complicated to get on a plane. You have to go through security and we had to have Angel trick the passport lady into thinking she had seen ours already. Then we had to get to the plane and all this was after finding the right place and the building was huge. We were exhausted just finding the right plane.

We finally got on and took our seats. I got to say, it's really useful to have a six year old who can control minds around. Angel looked at me and smiled. "Thank you Max. I'm glad I can help you." The flight began.

"Are we there yet?" asked Gazzy for the thirtieth time while we sat in our seats on the plane. We had been there for about three hours and the flock was getting really jumpy, especially me, Fang, and Iggy. We almost attacked the attendant when she asked if we wanted drinks or food.

I ordered a meal for each of us and let them choose their drinks. We ate our food quickly and, just as I had expected, Gazzy asked, "Are we almost there yet?" I received looks from each of the younger ones and I shook my head.

"Sorry guys but this anywhere from a thirteen to fifteen hour flight I'd guess. We have a while to wait. Why don't you guys get some sleep?" They each nodded and started trying to comfortable. They nodded off to sleep rather quickly, with Fang and Iggy following close behind.

I was way too jumpy to sleep so I stayed awake and listened to other people talking and laughing and even some people were panicking about the plane falling or exploding.

I grinned as I listened to the small worries of these people. They complained about their lives but compared to us, they had simple and easy lives. They weren't a fifteen year old mutant who had to take care of five other mutants while running from the evil whitecoats and the erasers. They didn't have to worry about dying every day. They didn't even have to worry about starving.

They had it easy yet all they did was complain about their problems. They were so pathetic. I looked over at my flock and thought, it would be so much easier if we could just be normal and have problems like these people.

I nodded off to sleep as I though t about all this and woke up to the sound of a voice saying, "We are landing soon in Port Angeles. Please buckle seatbelts and return your seat to its upright position." I shook Fang and Angel awake and yelled for Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge to wake up in the row behind us. We waited as the plane landed and then got off as fast as possible.

We hated enclosed areas and yes, an airplane is an enclosed area. I led the flock back out of the airport and we walked to a safe spot to take off. We flew back towards the Cullens house.

We landed in front of the house and I asked Angel to check the minds in there and make sure no one was going to attempt to kill us. She shook her head so we walked in quietly. I led them up the stairs without having us seen. We walked over towards Rosalie's room.

I stuck my ear to the door and heard nothing. We walked in and shut the door behind us. We all knew how well vampires could hear so I thought to Angel, _Alright sweetie, tell everyone else that the pan is to wait here for Rosalie to come back so we could ask her the question without anyone knowing we are here._

She nodded her head and looked towards the others. Thy all nodded and took a seat somewhere on the ground. We only had to sit there for a few minutes before she walked in. Me and Fang immediately stood up and grabbed an arm. Angel gave her an odd look and she stayed quiet. Iggy stared sightlessly at us and Gazzy watched nudge, making sure she didn't start saying anything. She opened her mouth and Gazzy covered it with his hand.

I faced Rosalie and Iggy took hold of the arm I had been holding. "Did you guys know about the Volturi's plan?" I asked forcefully. She nodded, with anger showing in her eyes.

Angel and Nudge both gasped and when the rest of the flock was distracted by the shock of knowing that we had been betrayed, Rosalie ripped her arms from our grasp and ran out of the room.

I ushered the flock towards the window and pushed them out. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang all made it out the window, but as I was about to pull myself out the window, an arm grabbed me and pulled me all the way back. I spun around and hit someone with a roundhouse kick. They only stumbled back though and I saw it was Edward.

Carlisle stepped in between us and said, "Max, let us discuss this calmly." I looked at him with hatred for the betrayal and punched him in the windpipe and even on a vampire, that had to hurt. I could feel the windpipe collapse from the force and then I spun and jumped out the window.

I joined the flock in the air and said, "I can't believe they did that. They are just like Jeb." With that, we turned and started to fly off. We flew a relatively good distance and landed in a circular meadow. It was beautiful in it. It had so many flowers and color. It was breathtaking and we chose that as our spot to stay that night.

I offered to take first watch because I knew it would be awhile before I could fall asleep.

Edward's POV

I grabbed Max as she was about to go out the window. They had used Angel to make Rosalie about our knowledge of the plan. We needed to tell her that we were forced to do it.

I pulled her back in and she spun and hit me with a roundhouse kick. I stumbled back whereas a normal human's chest would have caved in. Carlisle stepped between us and said, "Max, let us discuss this calmly." He was being rational but she looked at him with pure hatred. She looked pained also though, like she had had this happen to her before.

She suddenly punched him in the windpipe and probably collapsed it. She spun and jumped out the window. I listened to her as she spoke to the flock.

"I can't believe they did that," she said, "They are just like Jeb." I was right, this had happened to them before.

I looked at Carlisle whose windpipe had just fixed itself and he was back to normal and everyone looked at me, to see if I knew where the flock was going.

"I don't know where they're going but they have felt betrayed like this before. That's why they reacted so strongly I am guessing."

They all nodded and Alice said, "We have to tell them we were forced to do what we did. Maybe they will understand. I don't want them to hate us forever. I really liked them."

"Well, could you search the future to see where they are headed to?" Carlisle asked her and she tried. A grin spread across her face.

She looked at me and said, Edward, they are spending tonight in your meadow. A bit ironic, don't you think."

I nodded but didn't smile and her grin disappeared. "Who is going o go there?" I asked I received a few questioning looks and explained. "Well, if we all go, then they will think we are going to try to carry out the Volturi's plan. If only one goes than we have a better chance of explaining ourselves."

"Why not use Bella?" suggested Alice. "If she goes than they know that she can't hurt them. They won't have reason to run away. And she can explain for us. You can run her there and then drop her off and stay close enough to read the flocks minds to know if she is in danger but not so close that you seem a threat if Angel hears your thoughts."

Carlisle seemed to think about this for a minute and said, "Well, it's the only plan I can think of that might work so, give it a shot." I didn't like the idea of having Bella out when all these vampires were on their way to look for her. I nodded anyway.

Max's POV

(Again)

I was still up staring at the sky as the sun started rising the next day. The flock must have been so exhausted that not even Fang had woken up yet. I heard a noise over to the right of me in the woods and turned to face it. I saw a figure walking out of the woods.

I alerted the rest of the flock and woke them all up with a good kick to the arm and a shake for the younger ones. The figure walked slowly forward and I heard footsteps running back a distance behind it.

"What do you want?!" I screamed at the figure, now that I recognized it as Bella. 'Are you here to tell us that the Cullens apologize and that they never meant to hurt us like that? Because they wouldn't have had to hurt us if things had worked out right! We would have been dead already!" I screamed at her. She flinched back and stopped walking forwards.

I looked at my flock and saw Iggy and fang fuming silently beside me and the younger ones staring at me a little nervously, not used to me breaking down like this. I calmed myself down for their sake.

"What do you want Bella?" I demanded much more quietly. "We don't have any time for more betrayal in our life so if you are here to tell us they are sorry, then leave now."

"No, it's nothing like that. I just needed to say…" as she said that her voice started to change and get deeper and sounded like Kale, "that I am not Bella."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- Once again. I do not claim any of the characters you recognize from What if, Twilight, or Maximum Ride. If you do not realize this already then please spin in a circle seventy-two times and grunt like a gorilla while trying to drink ten gallons of milk. Thank you ******

Chapter 19

Max's POV

I gasped in surprise as her body started to change. It shifted forms until it was not Bella standing in front of us, but Kale. "What do you want," Fang demanded as he shifted into a fighting pose next to me and I saw the rest of the flock do the same.

He smiled an odd grin as he looked at me and said, "I am here to take my prize." Fang noticed his grin as he looked at me and stepped between me and Kale. The look on Fang's usually impassive face was pure rage and fury. If he had the chance he would kill Kale, although he was technically dead already.

"She's not your prize," Nudge said, stepping to my right side. Gazzy and Angel said the same thing and moved in front of me also. Iggy agreed and took a position to my left.

I felt so proud of my flock and was happy they cared so much about me but I couldn't let the little ones get hurt. I pulled Gazzy and Angel behind me and moved up next to Fang.

"I'm not a prize Kale. I can't be won." I said with an annoyed tone. "So leave now or be attacked by several very angry bird kids." He seemed to find this funny and stifled a laugh.

"You don't seem to get it Max. I'll explain it to you. You are in fact a prize. Both sides have been fighting for you and I have won. You are coming to my side and you will do what we tell you to do. You have no choice. Do you want to know why?" I said nothing but continued to glare at him.

"You have no choice because if I snap my fingers, each person in your flock will be taken back to the school and be put under a guard of vampires rather than the incompetent erasers. They won't be able to escape again."

I flinched at the mention of the school and tensed at the memories it brought back. I shot him the most rage filled look I had ever given anyone, including Jeb or Anne (and that is one angry look). He grinned like a two year old being given the perfect gift on Christmas.

I stepped forward and was about to attack him when he snapped and suddenly the entire flock, except me, was grabbed by something and pulled back from me. I spun around and saw them in a line, being held in place by multiple vampires. Fang alone had five guarding him.

I turned back to Kale and said, "What do you want?" I had a defeated tone in my voice and Fang looked at me. My little Angel yelled out, "Max! Don't do what he says! I don't care if we go back to the School, as long as we are all together!"

I turned to her and saw tears in her eyes. I could feel tears burning my own eyes and wanted so badly to hug her one last time. I knew I couldn't stand knowing that I let my flock be taken to the school.

I stepped up to him and said, "I'll come, just release the flock." I said this quietly and couldn't ear looking back at the flock. He nodded to the vampires holding them and it sounded like they ran off.

I looked back to see the flock gone too. I turned to him about to demand to know where they went when he said, "They are being transported to some place in the distance so they are not able to fight me while I escort you to our meeting place."

I must have looked confused because he said, "It's much like the Volturi's." I nodded and he started to say something but we both heard something coming towards us.

It was very faint and quiet so I was guessing that one of the Cullens actually was coming to apologize. Kale looked at me in confusion and I signaled for him to be quiet. I heard faint muttering saying something like, "You know what to do if you are placed in danger."

Then the voices stopped and footsteps ran back a distance. Kale had heard the voice too and shifted his shape to look like Fang. He stood right next to my side and Bella walked out of the trees and into the meadow.

"Hi guys. Listen I really need to tell you something." I was about to respond the same way I had when I had thought Kale was Bella but I was stopped by Kale.

"What do you want?" he demanded sounding annoyed. He actually sounded exactly like Fang. Bella seemed to be hurt by his tone and she looked down.

"I wanted to explain why the Cullens did what they did." She looked back up as Kale looked over to me with a confused expression. He didn't know the Cullens were working with the Volturi.

I came up with a plan very quickly. "Bella, we don't want an explanation. We get it. They never really cared about us and neither did you. This is all just part of another trap you've all set. Edward is probably waiting to attack us once we let our guard down."

She looked stunned by my words and said, "But they didn't want to do this! They really do care about you!" She was trying to keep from crying in frustration as she said this. I could see her fighting back the tears.

"No they don't! They are just a bunch of deceitful vampires who don't care if they hurt and betray children! Do you know how much you hurt Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and even me Fang and Iggy? We've been betrayed enough times already and we don't need anymore!" I shouted at her. Kale just stood there trying to figure everything out.

I was trying to get Edward who was most likely in the surrounding forests to come in here that way he could take care of Kale for me while I made my escape. I figured I would have to actually attack Bella first.

"They didn't want to betray you!" she was screaming back. At that point, I jumped forward and actually attacked her. I held back so I wouldn't hurt her, but when Kale joined in and Bella screamed "Edward!" I jumped out of the fight but Kale in disguise as Fang persisted. He shifted his face back to his own as he tried to bite Bella.

Edward ran in at that moment and saw Bell fighting with Fang/Kale. He grabbed him by the throat and threw him against a tree. He shifted fully back to Kale.

Edward saw that and grabbed Kale by the throat again. "You never hurt Bella." He said and released a low snarl. At that point, I thought it would be best to leave so I snuck back before I was noticed leaving then took of running.

There were too many trees to take of without hitting one and I couldn't go back into the meadow without being seen. I ran as quickly as possible and ran until I reached the edge of the meadow.

I burst out of the trees and ended up on the same hill that I had seen in the voice induced vision. I held back a gasp when I saw a group of eight vampires standing on the peak of the hill, not to far from where I exited the trees at.

One of them had heard my steps because one of the figures turned, I thought it looked like Alice, and gasped then tapped the one next to her on the shoulder. She said something quickly and the other nodded.

Suddenly they were gone and they stopped running on either side of me. They each grabbed an arm and held me in place. I recognized the other as Jasper. The rest of the figures turned and saw where they had gone and also ran down the hill.

I saw that Nikias was back with them and thought he must have been sent to recapture and kill me. Alice turned to me and said, "You guys didn't give us a chance to explain ourselves. We had to betray you. They were threatening to kill Bella and we would have no way of stopping them if they tried."

She looked like she was going to continue but then Edward ran out of the trees with Bella over his shoulder. She looked shaken but unharmed. He saw me and his eyes seemed to fill with rage and hate.

He ran over to us and set Bella on the ground, She was able to stand but Edward held onto her to keep her from falling. He spoke to Alice but he glared at me. "What are you going to do with her?" he demanded as he stared hatefully at me.

"Yes, she would like to know that too." I said scornfully, sending an equally hate filled look at Edward.

There was a stretched out silence and finally, Alice and Jasper released their grip on me slightly. Just enough for me to yank my arms from there grasp and to try to take off into the air.

Like I said, try to take off. Unfortunately, Emmett moves very quickly for his size. He grabbed both my arms and twisted them up behind my back. I winced from pain as he yanked them up and Edward knocked my legs out from under me, causing me to fall to my knees.

Basically, it was very painful. Now that I was on my knees Alice offered to take my arms because Emmett had to crouch down to keep hold of them. She took hold of them and he released them and moved to stand with the others in a semicircle around me.

Esme looked at me with motherly concern on her face. I glared at her hatefully and she looked hurt. I glared at each person in turn and they all looked hurt at my glare, except for Edward who thinks I actually wanted to hurt Bella.

Carlisle finally spoke up. "Max, we didn't want to betray you or your flock. We wish there was a way we could make you believe us but we don't know how to. You will just have to either believe us or not. They threatened Bella and when it started, we didn't care for you but when we got to know you, we started to grow fond of the flock. We are sorry for betraying you. We're also sorry about holding you like this but it seems that it is the only way to keep you here long enough."

I thought over what he said and realized that I wanted o believe them. I didn't want to have to hate them. I relaxed and stopped struggling to escape Alice's grip. She glanced at Carlisle and he nodded his head. She released me and I slowly stood. They tensed, preparing for me to either attack or try to escape again.

I did neither. I stood there saying nothing then finally thought of what to say. I turned to Bella and Edward stood protectively in front of her. "Bella, I'm sorry for attacking you but I had to get Edward in there to take care of Kale. He has the ability to shift forms and he was playing the part of Fang."

Edward still stood there but Bella walked around to the side of him and said, "I forgive you as long as you forgive all of them." I smiled a little and she came up and hugged me. I stood there feeling awkward.

She soon released me and I said, surprised that I had forgotten about them, "The flock!" I spread my wings and launched into the sky. I was closely followed by Nikias and the others ran on foot.

Nikias came up next tome as we flew in ever widening circles, searching for any sign of the flock. "Max, I am sorry." I simply nodded and he took that as my forgiveness which it kind of was. He looked up suddenly and then pulled into a dive. I followed close behind.

Kale's POV

Edward, my supposed brother burst from the trees just as I was about to bite Bella. She just smelled so wonderful. He grabbed me by the throat and threw me off of her and the shock of the impact against a tree caused me to shift back to my own form.

He noticed this and came over to continue attacking me as Max left. He tried to hurt me further but I gathered energy and used it to transport to a different meadow, several miles away.

It was time I got the army ready. She wouldn't join us, so it was time to destroy them all. What a shame too. Max could have done so much for us. I still needed to break out Victoria before I gathered the army.

I started to devise my brilliant plan for her escape when I heard a snapping twig. I stood and shifted positions for a good attack or easy escape when I heard a familiar voice say, "Relax Kale. It's only me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- Ok Peoples. Welcome to the beginning of the end. I am so very sad to say that my story shall end shortly. Now, so this is an actual disclaimer, I do not claim.**

**Uhh… this is a warning for all you people out there. I am about to do something completely and utterly unforgivable…not**

Chapter 20

Max's POV

I followed Nikias in his dive, wondering what he was doing this for. About twenty feet above the ground, he pulled back up and landed. I was right behind him and was going to ask what he saw when he put a finger to his lips.

I stayed quiet and followed him closely. He led me past a few trees when we saw four of the flock. Normally I would have been running to them and be overjoyed, but Fang wasn't with them.

I did run towards them and I fell to my knees by Angel who wrapped her arms around me in a teary hug. I could hear her mumble against my shoulder, "They didn't release Fang. They took him."

She released me then and Nudge Gazzy and Iggy all stood next to her, watching me for my reaction. I guess the flock was expecting this because they didn't protest when I said, "Iggy, you're in charge. Nikias, stay here with them. Keep them safe. Please."

Nikias looked ready to protest but Iggy put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. I spread my wings and did an up and away. I shielded my face as I went through the tree tops and then looked around me. They could have taken Fang anywhere, but I believed I knew where he was.

But to get there, I'd have to agree to work with Kale. I winced at the thought of working with him. He was arrogant, annoying, evil, deceitful, and seemed to enjoy angering me.

Although, as I flew around, searching for the spot I had seen Kale at, I thought of one more option, though I am not sure how well this would work. I would have to get the werewolves to agree to help me and then we would have to face both the good and evil sides of vampires, not even knowing which was which.

Yeah… today was going to be really fun. Note the sarcastic tone there. I looked up at the sky to see that the sun was starting to sink. Twilight had finally arrived. Time to visit the werewolves.

I remembered the general direction they came from but thought it would be easier to simply ask Nikias then to search the entire town for them. I flew to the tops of the trees and yelled back down, "Where do the werewolves live?"

"La Push, Why do you want to know?" Nikias called back up. I didn't bother to answer but instead started to fly towards the town. I'd ask someone around there where La Push was.

After flying a few minutes, I saw the first of he houses and started coming down to land in some trees. I landed then found a path in the trees and followed it. It came out in front of a small house with a police cruiser in front. It was still warm so it must have recently been turned off.

I walked up to the door and knocked. About two seconds later it was answered by a man with a slightly receding hairline and a police uniform. "Hello?"

"Umm… I was hoping you could tell me how to get to La Push. Do you mind?" I tried to sound as polite as I could and let me say that I definitely did a good job of it.

The man smiled and said, "Sure I can, by the way, I'm Chief Charlie Swan of the Forks police department." I smiled back at him and he started explaining the way. He offered to write it down for me and even to give me a ride as he noticed that I was walking. I politely declined.

After he finished, I remembered that Bella's last name had been Swan and asked, "Are you Bella's father?" He looked shocked for a moment but then composed himself.

"You are one of Bella's friends?" He questioned and I nodded though it was only partially true. "Umm… yes I am her father." He said and I nodded again, said goodbye and left. I walked back into the woods and took off from there.

I realized that I could have used my internal direction sense but had wanted to know exactly how far it would be. I thought over his directions and started there. I made it there rather quickly and with no trouble finding my way there and realized that Bella's father had given me directions to a specific house.

I guessed it was a friend of his who would be able to direct me wherever I needed to go and walked to the door. I knocked and waited. It took a few moments, during witch I quickly tucked in my wings and slid on a coat to hide them, much like I had done at Charlie's house.

The door opened and I was shocked when I saw that it was the home of one of the werewolves. His head was turned away but I could tell that this was Jacob. He yelled something to someone else then turned to face me. I wondered if he would recognize me. I didn't have to wait very long to find out.

"You!" He bellowed and I flinched back. "What do you want?" he asked rudely and I fought to keep my temper under control. This guy just really bugged me.

"I want your help and the help of the other werewolves." I said, trying to sound calm. He gave me an odd look and I continued. "I need your help to stop all the vampires who have plans to kill each other and me." He still looked unconvinced and I said, loosing my temper, "If you don't help me then my flock will die, the Cullen family will die, the good and bad vampire will die, I will die and even your precious Bella will die at the hands of all these vampires!" He seemed completely unfazed until I said Bella would die.

"What are you talking about?" He said, starting to sound worried.

I elaborated for him. "Let's see… The Volturi wanted to kill me because they believe that if I die then something bad won't happen, but they would still fight Kale who is going to lead another group of vampires against them and end up killing everyone because he also enlisted the help of erasers from the school. Erasers are human- lupine hybrids," I explained. "They will win and take over or do something I don't know!"

His mouth dropped open and he yelled into the house, "Dad, I am getting together with Sam and the rest." I must have looked confused because he said, 'the other werewolves," to me.

He went to a phone and called someone and told them it was urgent that they meet soon. He came back over to me and stepped out side and told me, "I am going to shift into the wolf form, when I do climb on my back and I will take you to where we are meeting and you can explain everything there." He gave me a bag to hold and I looked in it to see other clothes.

He started to shift into the wolf form and I waited patiently. Once he was a full wolf, I climbed onto his back and leaned down. He started to run and I was surprised at how fast he went. In no time we stopped and I slid dizzily off his back.

He moved behind a bush, shifted back I'm guessing because he asked for the bag with clothes. I threw it to him and he came out moments later, fully dressed in new clothes.

I guessed that the old clothes were just shreds now. When I heard footsteps around us and instinctively stiffened. Jacob didn't seem to notice the sounds or he thought them harmless. However, when several other shapes burst simultaneously in a circle around us, I believe I jumped a foot in the air.

They all were uncaring about the fact that any clothes they were wearing were shreds and I saw more of them than I wanted to. They looked to Jacob and the oldest looking one said, "What is so urgent?" Jacob pointed to me and I received stares from other people and then they all turned on Jacob.

"How could you expose us to a human?" One yelled at him. Another yelled, "You idiot! You told her about us or were you stupid enough to get caught by her?" Another said much more calmly, "Did you expose us or is this your mate?" I wanted to hurt whoever said that but I didn't know which one it was.

Finally, the oldest one stepped in and said, "Jacob, I demand you tell us what is going on. Why does a human know about you?" I was a bit confused right now because they had all seen me before but I guess they'd forgotten what I looked like.

"Guys," Jacob said, "This is Max, she's one of the people with wings we met. She said that she needs our help with vampires." Now that they realized that I was neither a threat for exposing them or Jacob's, I shudder to think, mate, I was being stared at by those closest to my age. It was very uncomfortable.

Jacob looked at me to explain so I went through it again. The vampires were fighting… people would die… and the rest of it. By the end they were staring openmouthed at me. I waited for a more encouraging reaction.

The eldest one nodded and said, "We'll help but we need to know what we will be needed for."

"I need you first to help me get Fang back and to find Kale who is leading the fight against the Volturi. If you can kill him then we might be able to stop the fight."

He nodded and the rest followed his lead as they started forming a plan. It was a surprisingly good one actually. We all agreed on what to do and went off to put our plan into action.

Kale's POV

I looked over to the voice and saw Victoria standing behind me. I smiled a wicked looking smile and she grinned back. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise," I said calmly.

She just grinned wider and said, "I managed to break out myself since you never did come to get me." I looked at her apologetically and she seemed to have forgiven me.

"So you got what I needed?" I questioned and she nodded her head. "Wonderful," I said.

"They didn't think there was a chance of me escaping so they weren't careful to hide what the girl saw in the visions. She saw Max coming back to you willingly after speaking to werewolves and thought she must have gotten their help. They have a plan to retrieve the other bird," she finished.

I nodded, deep in thought. I came up with a solution. "Victoria, you come with me but leave Fang here for her to find. She needs to see what we are capable of doing. Her attitude is really starting to annoy me and this will crush her." Let us leave now. I took hold of her arm and they both vanished.

Max's POV

I landed in the clearing I had seen Kale in last and saw only one thing. And it was the one thing I had never wanted to see. I saw Fang's body lying on the ground. I ran over to it and tried to find a heartbeat. But there was none and he wasn't breathing. I couldn't believe it.

Fang was dead.

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I give you my permission to kill me but just remember that then you won't know what happens next. Once again… I am so sorry!!! (Starts crying hysterically) I didn't want to do it but but I had to!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- I do not claim what is not mine… Kale of course is mine.**

Chapter 21

Max's POV

I stared at him in disbelief and just sat there. Fang was dead. Those words played in my head as I tried to accept the fact. I felt tears coming to my eyes and for once, I didn't try to stop them from coming. They flowed freely down my face.

I don't know how long I stared at Fang's lifeless body before I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I didn't even react. It could have been erasers for all I cared.

Another hand grabbed hold of Fang and lifted him up. I continued to stare, sightlessly, at the spot he had been laying. The arm on my shoulder moved to my hand and pulled me back up to my feet gently.

Tears were still running down my face and I couldn't take being here anymore, being so close to Fang's dead body, so I flew off. I spread my wings and flew off.

I had no clue where I was going but anyplace would be better than staring at Fang's dead body. I landed somewhere and I finally managed to pull myself together enough to get my bearings. I realized that I was with my flock. I had to tell them.

I hid my thoughts from Angel, as painful as they were; I still managed, and gathered everyone together. Iggy asked Nikias if he could give us privacy for a moment after Nudge told him I had been crying.

Everyone gathered in a circle and even Nudge remained quiet. "Guys, "I said in a whisper, "Fang is dead." Nudge, Angel, and even Gazzy started to tear up, and Iggy looked horrified.

"You-you mean, he's actually dead?" he said, even more quietly than I had spoken. I whispered a yes and all the younger ones ran over to me. I hugged them all and even Iggy joined in.

After a moment, we heard a commotion by where Nikias had gone. The werewolves must have followed me somehow. I pulled out of the hug and went over towards the commotion, trying to compose myself. I wiped the tears from my face and hid all emotion… Just like Fang did.

When I reached them, Nikias was demanding to know what happened as he saw Fang and the werewolves demanding to know where I was. I cleared my throat and they immediately turned to face me.

Nikias stepped forward and spoke first. "What happened?" he asked. I shook my head to say that I wouldn't talk about it now. He got a stubborn look on his face. "Max, I demand to know what happened. Fang's dead and I want answers."

I glared at him and said with venom in my voice, "That's just it. Fang's dead. That's all there is. Fang's dead and I'm not. The only reason he's dead is that I wouldn't agree to work with Kale! I was stubborn and now Fang's dead! Now you leave and go join the Cullens like a good vampire!" He looked like he was going to say something else but I stopped him. "Leave! Now!" I screamed at him.

He listened and flew back towards where the Cullens were. I stood there, letting my fury die down before I spoke again. But then what I had said sunk in. It was my fault Fang was dead. I had caused this and anguish surged through me.

I heard one of the werewolves cough and realized that tears were coming again. I composed myself before facing them again. "What do you want?" I asked, trying to hide my pain.

"Fang is alive," said Jacob. My head snapped up. If Fang was alive then… A small groan sounded and we all looked to the source. Fang, Fang had groaned. Fang was alive. I heard the rest of the flock come up behind me. Arriving after finally being able to compose themselves.

"Fang's alive," I whispered incredulously. "He's actually alive." I blinked a few times then returned to my normal Max mode. "Guys, we need medical supplies for him. Iggy, check for wounds. Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, find the Cullens and get them here." I received odd looks after that and yelled, "Go!"

Iggy moved over to Fang to check his pulse and got an odd look on his face. Fang was starting to move a little more so we knew he was still alive but Iggy said, "There's no pulse." I looked over to him. If there was no pulse then they had either changed Fang or this wasn't him.

I walked up to him, kneeled in front of him and asked, "When Max 2 was here, how you knew she wasn't me?" He looked confused for a moment but answered.

"I could always tell. She wasn't like you Max." He said these quietly but sounded pained. I cleared my head of those thoughts and decided to ask one more question.

This one would be a trick question. "What gift did you give me after my fifteenth birthday?" I asked.

"Flowers," he said a little uncertainly. I was right. This wasn't Fang. I shook my head and he dropped the façade and stood easily, his body shifting back to what it was before he became Fang.

Iggy didn't know what was going on so I said, "Iggy, get away from him! He's not Fang!" Iggy jumped back quickly and the werewolves around us morphed into their wolf form and we both spread our wings and took off. We had to find the rest of the flock.

I led Iggy along until I saw a dark mass coming towards us, way off in the distance and also saw a small cluster of people below us. It was the flock and the Cullens.

Angel and Nudge were both trying to pull Alice after them and Gazzy was talking frantically to Carlisle using lots of hand motions. The rest of the Cullens and Bella were watching in amusement as the two girls tried to budge Alice who had not moved at all.

It was Esme who noticed me and Iggy above them, coming closer to land. She interrupted Gazzy and told Carlisle to look up in time to see us land a few yards away. "Is Fang alright," he asked, obviously concerned.

"I don't know," I said then continued, "The person we found wasn't Fang. It was another one of Kale's vampires. He was meant to trick us into thinking Fang was with us." I waited for the flock to take in the news.

"So, Fang's not dead?" questioned a confused Gazzy. I shook my head, "Not that we know of."

Angel and Nudge exchanged glances and seemed to have a mental conversation. I wonder what they were thinking of. After a moment, Angel turned to face me and asked, "Are you going to be okay Max?" I smiled weakly at her.

"I'll be fine but we need to find the real Fang." She nodded as well as the rest of the flock and the Cullens.

Carlisle was the first to mention the dark mass coming towards us. "What are we going to do about that?" he asked pointing towards the flying portion of the dark mass.

"Uhh… well, I suggest we fight to the death, preferably theirs," I said in a calmly, recalling the future that the voice had shown me. Apparently I wasn't the only one remembering that future because Gazzy and Nudge stared at me, Angel looked ready to cry, and Iggy got a look of determination on his face.

All of us took off into the air, got into battle positions and held our own until they would meet us in the air. Looking down, I saw Edward pull Bella behind him protectively as the Cullens also took on positions.

I turned my face up again towards the quickly approaching mass of erasers and froze in shock. I had never felt so betrayed as I did now. Replacing the initial shock, I felt fury heat my blood until it felt like fire was racing through my veins.

I turned to the flock, who had just seen him, and said, "I'll take care of him." I turned again, just as the erasers started closing the gap between us and we were met with the cloud of erasers and with Fang, who had been leading them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- I do not claim anyone but Kale. Now, if we are done discussing this matter, we shall get on with the story.**

**Warning- May cause anger, crying, sobbing, weeping, and a desire to murder the author. Please refrain from murdering me until after this story has ended. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 22

Max's POV

The erasers surrounded us so we were trapped on all sides by them and Fang flew straight through them. No one attacked as Fang pulled to a stop directly in front of me. "Max, I…" He started but I cut him off.

"Don't apologize. Don't even tell us you had no choice. I don't care. You betrayed us, just like Jeb, Anne, the Cullens, and the Volturi. You're just like the rest of them," I said to him, letting all my anger and hurt sound in my voice.

"Max, I was forced." He said and I was about to tell him to stop when he continued. "I'll explain later but just play along right now ok?" _He had better explain later_, I thought to myself.

He tried to attack me, but I could tell he was faking. If he wanted to, he could have me knocked out cold in two swings. The flock saw me fighting him and then the erasers started to move.

Soon we were outnumbered by a very large number. There was no way we would win it seemed. Iggy was throwing bombs like mad, Nudge was trying to fight five at once, Angel was using her mind control to make a bunch of them fight themselves, Gazzy was doing his best on three of them, and I was fighting two as I fake fought with Fang.

Two of the erasers Nudge was fighting managed to knock her out and stuff her into a bag being held by a third. Gazzy was the next to be caught like that. Then Angel, then Iggy, until I was the only one left. The erasers all started to converge on one point when someone yelled, "Leave her be. We'll let Fang take care of her."

I spun to face the speaker who was right behind me and came face to face with Kale. "What? How are you…? How did you get wings?" He just grinned at this.

"I can become whatever I want. I have the ability to change my shape. If I wanted to, I could be the perfect copy of anyone, even you or Fang or even Angel. I can be anything." I thought about this and about what he said.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want us dead or whatever you want us?" I asked him. I wanted to know why he was doing what he was doing and why the Volturi wanted us and him dead.

"I do what I do so I can get rid of the Volturi for good. They hold all us vampires back. Them and those who follow them need to go." He was angry now, not at me but at the Volturi.

"I still don't see why this applies to me and the flock. The Volturi and you want me dead and them out of the way for some reason and I want to know why." I demanded of him.

"You still haven't figured it out yet, have you?" This seemed to be funny for some reason because he started to laugh. I tried to control my temper and refrain from yelling, _"Stop laughing and tell me already you moronic idiot!" _I succeeded but only because he stopped laughing rather quickly, though he still smiled.

"You play a key part in the fall of both sides. You have the power to either destroy the Volturi, or to destroy us. Apparently the Volturi thinks that they can't get you on their side, so they should just kill you and keep you from killing them. I, on the other hand, still want you to join with our side, if only for a day, and to destroy them."

I still was lost. How could I destroy one of the sides if I couldn't even save my flock from erasers? I didn't realize I had said that aloud until I heard him answer with a, "Believe me, you can."

I said, "If I join you then will you free my flock?" He nodded but I didn't know I believed him. I had no other choice. "I will join you then, but release my flock now. He signaled to the erasers holding the now struggling bags and my flock was released.

They flew over to me and Nudge said, "Why did they release us Max?" I gave her a look that said, later. She stayed quiet. Kale signaled for me to follow him and I signaled for the flock to go over to the Cullens who were waiting for the vampires to cross over the hill and to attack them, but both sides were at a standstill.

Everyone but Fang followed my orders. Fang followed me and Kale instead. The erasers were waiting rather impatiently, for a chance to kill us all, which would probably come right after I did whatever they wanted me to do.

Kale told me that I had to fly to Volterra and wait in the small café next to the Volturi entrance for him to arrive. I wondered how he'd get there but did as I was told.

After a while of flying, I reached Volterra again and carefully walked to the café. About 15 minutes later, Kale arrived with Fang. I looked at him questioningly and he shrugged.

"Alright, all you have to do to get rid of the Volturi is to kill Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They will be easier to get to this time. And I will be here to help this time, as well as Fang." You will be the one to kill Aro though."

I was going to ask why but he stood up and left, I followed him and Fang walked next to me. He was trying to get my attention but I was ignoring him. I still wanted to know why he had betrayed us.

Kales led us to the Volturi entrance, opened it and let us slip in. We dropped quietly and waited for him to land next to us. His landing was even quieter than ours and we walked toward the room where Aro was always found.

In about the middle of the entrance hallway, I stopped suddenly. I had an idea of what I needed to do to save myself, the Volturi, the Cullens, the flock, and Fang. I had to get rid of the other side's leader. I had to kill Kale somehow.

They heard me stop and turned to face me. Out of nowhere, I launched myself at Kale and hit him in the chest with a roundhouse kick. He stumbled backwards and I moved to attack again. Fang joined in with me.

I could guess that he was wondering what I was doing but he knew he needed to help me. He was about to land a punch on Kale's face when he disappeared and reappeared behind Fang who was off balance from his moving.

Kale wrapped one arm around Fang's throat, cutting off his air supply. I spun around, about to attack him when Kale made a quick movement and a snap resounded through the air.

Kale released Fang, and he fell to the floor with his neck bent in an impossible way. "Fang!" I shrieked in horror. "Fang," I said much more quietly, sinking to my knees. A hand tilted my head back up to face Kale.

"Now you see what I am willing to do to get rid of them." He said and disappeared again. This time he reappeared behind me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to my feet.

He said sharply, 'Now, we go get rid of the Volturi." He pulled my arm and I stumbled forward, following him closely.

Edward's POV

I looked up and saw Max fly off at super speed. Right after that, Kale signaled something to the vampires waiting on the hill and to the erasers. They both started to move towards us again. Carlisle told us to be careful and Esme told us that everything would be fine.

Before the fight started, I had a favor to ask Nudge. "Nudge," I said calmly, "Could you take Bella back to our house?" She nodded and grabbed both Bella's arms then took off and started back towards our house. They still didn't know we hadn't betrayed them but listened to us because Max had trusted us.

I faced the vampires coming towards us as they walked up the hill. Once they reached a certain point, they started to run. They approached us quickly and for once, I wanted the werewolves to show up and help us.

As if answering my hopes, a rustling sounded behind us and a group of wolves ran past us. They attacked the nearest of the vampires and the rest ran past them back to us. The fighting would be brutal I guessed.

Nudge's POV

As I flew Bella back to the house, I was to preoccupied by my own thoughts to hear a sound next to us. I was flying low to the ground, so I wouldn't have to pull Bella through the treetops. Suddenly, Bella shrieked and I almost dropped her in surprise.

Instead, I fell down after having to swerve to avoid a tree. I tumbled over a few times, and then pulled myself up to see a vampire about to bite Bella. I jumped at him and forced him back right after he broke through the skin on her arm.

I grabbed Bella and flew away as fast s I could. Avoiding trees and bushes. After a moment, Bella started to shriek about burning. I got her to the house and inside.

"Bella!" I yelled, trying to get her attention. "What is wrong?" She didn't respond but kept yelling about fire. I couldn't leave her alone and I couldn't take her back to ask the Cullens. She would have to wait. I took her upstairs and put her in Alice's room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer-I do not own anyone but Kale and any other vampires you do not recognize from Twilight, Maximum Ride, or What if? **

**Warning- I advise you all, that no matter what happens in the next few chapters, do not give me reason to kill more people than I have to. More death is coming soon and I hope you can handle it… if not, then stop reading here.  
**

Chapter 23

Max's POV

I stumbled along behind Kale in a daze. A sense of déjà vu came over me as I remembered the last time I had thought Fang was dead. I remembered how that pain had been nothing compared to this.

I felt like I had been stabbed repeatedly in the heart. I must have stopped moving because I felt another strong tug on my arm and was dragged through the tunnel by Kale.

Suddenly, I felt rage burn through my chest, replacing the pain and hurt of Fang's loss. _Kale_, the one word sent my blood boiling, rage flaring up. He would pay for what he did. He would pay dearly.

I stopped moving. Kale tried to drag me forward again, but I would not budge. He turned to face me, and saw my rage, clearly expressed in my features. He looked me in the eye and said, "You will kill the Volturi this time or it won't be only Fang who is dead."

This was meant to convince me to help him, but all it did was cause my rage to build. I glared at him and he glared back for a moment. Then he launched himself at me, catching me on the side of the head with a punch.

I responded by hitting him in the chest with a roundhouse kick. He stumbled backward then responded with a kick to the ribs. He moved quickly and also punched me in the gut. I fell to my knees for a moment and he said, "I thought you would work with us under the threat of your flock, but now I see my mistake."

He vanished and reappeared behind me, pulling me up and then putting me in the same grip he had had Fang in. "You won't cooperate so you will have to die also. But first, you will watch the destruction of your flock." He cut off my air supply until black spots started to dance in my vision and I was weakening.

My hands still feebly trying to pry his arm from my neck, he released me then, and I passed out on the stone floor, hearing his laugh echo around me as he said, "Good night Max. I won't kill the flock until you're there to witness. I promise." Then, everything went black.

Edward's POV

One vampire after another came at us. Each time we stopped one, even more took its place. Each one had a special ability that they used against us. We were being defeated and we knew it.

Carlisle yelled to us over the noise of the fight, "We need to get out of here." I yelled back my agreement as well as everyone else including the flock. Angel had been knocked out already and Gazzy was coming close.

Iggy had to keep Angel with him and soon we would have to keep Gazzy safe too. There was no way to win this fight. I called to Alice, "Alice, do you know anything about where Max is?"

I heard her yell back, "No." and wondered if Max would make a big difference in this fight. Her flock seemed to fight better with her there. As I thought this, a vampire came up at my side and tried to hit me, I ducked and punched him in the gut.

All of us fought as hard as possible. Attacking with ferocity while trying to not be overwhelmed by the sheer size of the group we were fighting. As we started to fall back a little, stepping away from them as they moved towards us.

A voice rang out from above us and all the vampires and erasers fell back and looked up to the speaker. It was Kale, using the wings he had given himself, flying above us all.

His voice carried across the area clearly. "There is n o need to attack now. Save your ranks to destroy them all later. I have work to do and much of it involves you. We meet in an hour." He disappeared and his group ran and flew off in different directions.

"Bella," I whispered to myself then said it again louder. "Guys, we have to go see Bella!" I turned and ran towards the house with the rest quickly falling behind. Angel and Gazzy were being carried by Carlisle and Japer, while Iggy was being led there by Alice more slowly.

As I got closer to the house, I started to hear agonizing screams and thought, _No, not my Bella. Please let her be alright._ I ran even faster towards the house and reached it in seconds.

I slammed open the door and ran to the source of the screams. I ran into Alice's room and saw Nudge kneeling by the bed where Bella was thrashing. She was saying, " Bella, what is wrong? Please tell me."

My eyes widened and I collapsed to my knees next to Nudge, attempting to stop Bella's thrashing. I held her still as she thrashed from pain. Soon everyone else arrived and I turned to Carlisle.

"Please tell me it isn't what I think it is," I begged him, but he nodded sadly. Bella, my Bella, was going to become a vampire like us.

Max's POV

(Again)

I came too a while later. I don't know how long I had lain on that cold floor, but it was not where I woke up. I woke up on a soft feathery bed, being looked down on by three pale vampires with faces more beautiful than angels.

I shot up immediately but stopped as I felt immense pain in my ribs. I stopped and fell back to the bed. The faces watching me looked mostly unemotional except for Aro's, whose looked concerned.

"Max," he said to me with real concern in his voice, "we heard what happened in their. You have been being watched and we know the sacrifice you made. We are sorry." The other two showed no emotion at all and it reminded me of Fang.

_Fang, _I thought to myself, _Fang was dead now. _This thought brought tears to my eyes but I held them in. I was determined to show no weakness in front of them. As they watched me in silence, another vampire ran into the room.

"The girl has been changed," said the vampire and Aro looked at him in surprise as the others turned slowly to face the messenger. "She has started to change," he repeated.

"Are you certain of this? It has been confirmed?" asked Marcus hurriedly. The messenger nodded and said, "It has been confirmed by Nikias. He was the one to tell us."

Aro excused him and then turned back to me. He hurriedly said, "We realize the sacrifice you made for us and we see that you are not going to kill us. You are free to go. We are having Fang's body being taken to a cemetery right now."

As he said this, I felt a sudden need to take his body with me. "No," I said to him. "Fang's body will come with me back to Forks." He nodded and muttered something like, "If you wish."

I got up feeling the protest of my ribs against the movement, and walked across the room. I was about to question where he was when Aro said, "He's in the other room. Go in and tell them you are taking him with you."

I did as he said and carried Fang out of the Volturi's building with him across my back. My ribs screamed their protest but I ignored them and kept on moving forward.

Finally I reached the outside and took off and started gaining altitude. Once I was high enough, I turned on the super speed and started towards Forks, Washington. I have no idea how long I flew with Fang in my arms.

I finally reached Forks and landed near the Cullen house. I walked towards the house slowly, exhaust making my legs heavy, but I kept moving until I reached the door. I knocked instead of opening it and sank to the ground, leaning against the wall with fang lying across my legs, cold and stiff with death.

The door was opened by Carlisle whose eyes, on seeing me and Fang, widened considerably. "Oh no," he muttered. "Please come in," he said, then realizing I couldn't get up, he stooped down and picked up both me and Fang.

He carried us into the house and laid him on the couch. He continued to carry me upstairs and entered Alice's room. I was going to question him but then Nudge saw me being carried in and she screamed, "Max! Are you alright Max?" Iggy heard her and looked up as Angel and Gazzy ran over to Carlisle. He set me down on a chair and I saw Bella, lying on the bed, thrashing and screaming into Edward's hand.

When Edward realized it was me he removed his hand and Bella kept screaming in agonizing pain. I winced and asked, "What is wrong with her?" for a minute being able to push Fang into the back of my mind.

"She was bitten by a vampire and now she is becoming one." I stifled a gasp and Edward nodded sadly. "There is no stopping it by this point. She is going to be one of us in just a few days.'

I nodded sadly and said, "You're not the only one with bad news." I received concerned stares from everyone. "Fang, the actual Fang, is dead. Kale killed him, and he is going to try and kill all the rest of the flock too."

The flock looked ready to cry and Iggy, being the second oldest now, took control for me. "Alright, so we need to set up a grave for Fang somewhere then."

I nodded and Carlisle said, "Well, let's get to work. We'll leave Bella alone until she leaves the room herself. That way she'll have time to accept herself before seeing us. Let's get to work."

I was helped to my feet by Iggy and I leaned on him as we walked out to start preparations for Fang's grave.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters except anyone you don't recognize from Twilight, Maximum Ride, or What if? Kale is mine too. **

**Warning- Death is coming. Soon it will be here, Claiming more and more characters. Both good and bad. I hope you are prepared.**

**Max- You killed Fang so now I will kill you!!!! **

**Me- Max, we talked about this, remember?**

**Max- (nods head) Fine!**

Chapter 24

Edward's POV

We were used to rain here in Forks but because of the rain, we could not start on Fang's grave yet. I mean, we're vampires but even we can't hold mud in place forever. Max was depressed and I knew how she felt.

She thought it was her fault Fang died, and I knew it was my fault Bella had been changed. Had I stayed in Alaska, she would not have gone through all this. Her screams of agony still echoed throughout the house as we waited nervously for the next few days.

The rain didn't slow enough for us to do anything for the grave and no one wanted to do anything. The flock tried to console Max just like my family tried to console me. Both of us distanced ourselves from everyone else though.

After the first four days of this silence, everyone realized that all we wanted to do was be alone. They finally distanced themselves from us and started trying to help each other instead. The flock was in the worst shape of all though.

I could hear their crying in the background and all their thoughts were the same. _Gone, he's gone_… was all Nudge ever thought now. _Why did you have to go?_, was what Angel's thoughts stuck to. _I have to stay strong for Angel_…was Gazzy's thoughts. _I can't believe it_… was what Iggy thought.

Max though, was different. Her thoughts were rarely the same. Sometimes they were about Fang's death, other times, about Bella's change, other times about the flock, but most of the time they were about how it was all her fault.

With all these thoughts clouding my own mind, I absently walked over to the piano and started to play. The song was sad and filled with regret and pain. I couldn't tell if it was more about the others pain, or mine.

I sat there for who knows how long, playing that song over and over again, until I could not play any more. When I finally stopped, I turned and saw that only one person was in the room with me now.

I didn't recognize this person from the back at first, but then I looked more closely and saw that the hair was the same shade as Bella's. I drew in a sharp breathe and she turned.

This time I could not contain myself, I ran up to her at vampire speed. "Edward, how did this happen?" she asked meekly. "I can't remember anything about my change. I remember being flown by Nudge and then nothing until now."

This puzzled me a bit and I asked in return, "Where are the others?" She shook her head to say she didn't know, and then turned to me with a sad smile. I smiled back, much happier than I'd been since I realized she was going to change.

Suddenly my grin disappeared and I knew I had to tell her about Fang. "Bella, I have some bad news for you." She looked at me patiently and I continued. "Fang was killed by Kale."

She stifled a gasp. "You mean he's actually gone for good?" she asked and I nodded grimly. She immediately thought of Max. "Is Max alright? She must be crushed right now. Where is she?"

I tried to tell her I didn't know where Max was but she just kept insisting that we find her. She was just as stubborn as Alice was. Finally she just dragged me along behind her as she searched the house to no avail.

When we got to the room where Fang lay, waiting to be properly buried, Bella stopped and walked over to Fang and laid a hand on Fang's arm. The spot she touched seemed to gain color again as she touched it, as did her hand.

She gasped and drew back her hand immediately. "Wh-what was that?" she managed to get out through her shock. My eyes had widened and I stuttered an incoherent response.

What had happened there? It made no sense at all. It was like she had given Fang life back when she touched him. But that was impossible… it couldn't happen. We stared at Fang's lifeless body for a moment longer before Bella remembered that she was looking for Max and dragged me off again.

We finally found her standing outside in the pouring rain, staring at the gray sky with her eyes closed. Bella tapped her on the shoulder and Max immediately opened her eyes, shot out her wings and spun to face. She looked shocked for a moment to see Bella but quickly regained control and coolly asked, "What do you want?"

You could tell she didn't want to speak to us but Bella either didn't notice or didn't care because she stepped forward and hugged Max tightly as Max shifted uncomfortably.

When Bella let go, Max stepped back a little and waited for our answer and Bella said, "I'm sorry about Fang and I wish that this had never happened." Her concern seemed to be breaking Max's control as she fought back tears.

After a moment of silence, Max spun and did a running take-off. I stared after her and then turned to Bella. She looked concerned. "Do you think we should follow her or keep an eye on her?" she asked but I told her that she needed time alone more than anything else.

I took her arm and we walked silently back into the house. After a few minutes of us alone, the rest of the family and flock came back in. I was about to ask about Nikias and Dawn when Alice said, "They had some work to take care of."

I nodded and we all settled in to wait for the rain to slow enough for us to get to work. We only had so long to get the grave dug.

Max's POV

After I had taken off during mine and Bella's conversation, I flew to the meadow I had last seen Kale in. He would pay dearly for what he'd done. I could only take so much before I snapped, and I had reached that point awhile ago.

I saw a group of vampires converging on one spot and followed them from above. They all jumped down a tunnel and walked through it. I followed a while behind. They didn't seem to notice me so I got a little closer to hear about what they were talking about.

One said, "So, do you think he actually knows how to destroy the Volturi without Max?"

Another said, "Yeah I'm sure he does. Hopefully he'll tell us about this plan though. The last one he didn't give us much detail on. If he had died then we would not have known what to do."

This vampire had confirmed my plan and I knew it was time to act. I walked straight through them, each of them noticing me, but none of them acting. My guess was that they thought I was here to agree to kill the Volturi.

I reached the front of the group and saw Kale leaning arrogantly against the wall. I walked up to him from the side, him looking away at the vampire he was talking to.

When I was right behind him, I grabbed the back of his shirt and used it to spin him around to face me. He looked shocked for a moment and then amused. He said, "So, have you finally learned that you have no choices anymore."

"Yes, "I said quietly. "Yes I have and all I have left to do is this," I finished by grabbing his shirt again and using it as a handle when I flung him across the was shocked at first but the recovered and ran back to me, using his shoulder to ram me and push me backwards into the wall.

I hit the wall hard and slammed my head against it. I stood up straight though and took another step forward. As soon as my foot touched the ground though, Kale was in front of me.

He grabbed me by the throat and shoved me back against the wall, cutting off my air supply like he always did. This time, I used my legs to kick him square in the chest, knocking him backwards and causing him to release me.

As soon as I was free, I moved towards him again. I spread my wings and launched into the air, I flew towards him and moved so I could kick him in the face with both feet as I flew. He didn't move quickly enough to avoid and was knocked backwards.

He hit the opposite wall and sunk to the ground. I was on him in a second and threw him against the wall again. He reacted this time though and punched me in the face. I stumbled back and he took the chance to try to get the better off me.

He shoved me against the wall I had thrown him against and he grabbed my wrists, holding them above my head and using them to keep me suspended. I used my legs to pull his out from under him though and we both fell to the floor.

I wasn't thinking anymore. Any traces of the old Max were gone and replaced by this new one. I was out for blood and would avenge Fang's death. I normally was against killing even the Erasers but I had no such restrictions about this vampire.

He had landed on top of me when we fell and I shoved him to the side and kicked out my leg and connected with his stomach. I knocked him away from me with a second kick and got up quickly.

I noticed that all the other vampires in the room seemed to be frozen to the spot. Kale got up right behind me and, while I was distracted, kicked me in the side and hit my ribs. I felt one break and heard the sickening snap. Pain shot through me, but I ignored it.

Rage fueled my fighting and I started to rapidly launch punches and kicks that aught him in the stomach, ribs, and face. Had he been human, he might have died from all this.

Over and over again, I attacked him and he fought back just as hard. For every time I hit him, he hit me just as hard. Neither of us was planning on giving any time soon. I kept on glancing around me, trying to find something I could use to kill him.

Each time, I could find nothing. Finally, I saw what I had been looking for. A mirror, though why it was there I had no idea. I continued to fight as I devised m plan. It was simple and easy to remember.

I jumped over his head and ran towards the mirror. He must have realized my plan because he ran past me and blocked my way there. I ran into him and the sound was like two boulders colliding,

I was knocked backward by the force while Kale just stumbled a little. I lay dazed on the floor as he stepped slowly forward. He placed his booted foot on my throat, leaned down, and whispered in my ear, "You lose."

I felt new rage flare in me as I remembered the way he had just snapped Fang's neck, the way he'd threatened the flock and me, the way he'd seemed to enjoy hurting all of us. I relaxed a little and he removed his foot from my throat and reached down and grabbed my hair and used it to pull me up to my feet all in just a second.

I didn't even react to the pain from that and tried to shut down any pain I felt as he shoved me once again against the wall. He gripped my wrist and held them behind me. I tried to kick him but he had moved out of range.

I nearly groaned in frustration. I had lost the fight I thought but then noticed that he had just helped me. I was being held right next to the mirror I had been trying to get to.

I twisted my body and used my legs to grab the mirror and pull it closer to us. I then kicked at the mirror and sent shards flying. One hit me in the arm, and inch or two below the elbow and several hit him.

He dropped me and I landed on another shard as I fell to my knees. I picked one up and shoved it into his skin. He screamed in pain but then seemed to become even angrier that before.

I had thought that would kill him. I mentally groaned as he came after me to attack again. I searched frantically for anything I could use against him but found nothing. Realizing the hopelessness of the situation, I nearly convinced myself to give in.

Nearly being the key word. Kale was sauntering forward slowly, seeing that I was not thinking of running. He thought I was going to just stay and die peacefully. Yeah right, like that could ever happen.

As he approached me, I launched forward, shoving him backwards and rushing towards the entrance to the room. I avoided the vampires that were seemingly frozen in time and reached the entranceway.

I jumped out of the tunnel and took off into the air, flying up with Kale close behind me. I was much more graceful in the air than he was and fought much better up here.

Every second that passed with us fighting up in the air felt like an hour with one blow after another to already sore areas. Neither of us would stop and everything around us seemed to be frozen.

I flew back down and towards the Cullen's house but when I went through the forest, I heard Kale moving behind me, but then I heard a sickening crack as well as the sound of a tree falling.

I turned around and saw Kale, lying completely still, with a branch of the tree stuck through him. I gasped in horror and turned away. I hadn't meant for him to die. I may have thought I wanted him to but death is never a good thing.

I fled there quickly to go and tell the Cullens what had happened.

**I said that death was coming and this was only the first. Only one more chapter is left of this story and I am giving you a chance to give your opinion here. Your question- What should I do after the next chapter is done?**

**A.) Drop the story and give up my writing forever, never to write another Fan Fiction again.**

**B.) Write a sequel in which the flock meets the Cullens under new circumstances even more grim than the last.**

**C.) Write a completely new story.**

**D.) Continue this story somehow.**

**Choose wisely and I hope that you have enjoyed this story so far. If not, then why have you read it up to this far? **


	25. The End

**Disclaimer- I do not claim any character from Twilight, Maximum Ride, or What if? Any other characters are mine.**

**Note- This is the final chapter of this story and I wish to thank all my faithful reviewers. Thanks to you all and have an Edward, Fang, and Nikias clone as well as any others you wish to have a clone of.**

**Warning- I have plans for this chapter and not all of them are happy. Consider yourself warned.**

**Author's Note- Sorry for the length. I just couldn't stop myself.**

Chapter 25

Bella's POV

After me and Edward had met up with Max, we walked back into the house to escape the rain. The rain started to slow a bit and if it continued to slow, then all of us would start work on the grave, whether Max was back or not we would have to bury Fang soon.

After waiting a while, I decided to go see Fang. Thinking back to what had happened earlier, I started to wonder if t had been only my imagination. I mean, it had seemed like he had gained life again where I had touched him.

It was impossible to come back to life wasn't it? But then, vampires weren't supposed to exist either. Either way, I walked up the stairs at a normal speed, still adjusting to the fact that my normal speed was much faster than it used to be.

I opened the door and stepped in quietly, as though trying not to wake him. I walked over towards his still figure, placed gently on the couch. Dragging a chair over, I sat down beside the couch and took his hand in mine.

There was a strange tingling that started in my fingers but steadily worked its way up my arm and through the rest of my body. I tried to pull my arm way from him but couldn't. The tingling continued to spread, picking up speed as it reached my shoulder and started to spread through the rest of me.

When it reached where my heart was, I felt myself slip into the familiar darkness of unconsciousness.

Fang's POV

(Go ahead, do a happy dance…Fang's back)

After I died, an angel had come and taken me away, to a light place. But now, a new angel was trying to pull me back towards the darkness I had left. I fought it at first; demanding a reason to go back but it only said one word.

It had said, "Max." I tried to get meaning from this word but could not think of anything. Still it tried to pull me back, pulling harder still. I tried to fight back and make her release me but I was distracted by that word.

Why was it so familiar to me? Why did she choose that word to bring me back? Nothing made sense. I kept thinking that word over and over again until I realized… Max was a name!

As soon as I realized this, a face came to mind. It was after seeing this face that I knew; I had spent enough time here. It was time to go home to Max. The angel, sensing my decision, warned me it would be painful and take a long time but I didn't care. I needed to see Max again.

Max's POV

I reached the house, soaked from our fight in the rain, as well as covered in injuries. I was shivering uncontrollably and needed to get inside soon but as soon as I arrived, I saw the rest filing out of the house with shovels. I guess they decided to try to get the grave dug.

I landed not to far from them and they all looked up to see me well, except Iggy who turned an ear towards me. Gazzy, Nudge and Angel all ran up to me and started to hug me, but I gasped in pain.

They let go immediately and stepped back as I slid to my knees. Nudge yelled for Iggy who came over quickly. "What is wrong?" he asked Nudge. Nudge grabbed his hand and rested it on my ribs to show him I was hurt.

He nodded a little and then started lightly brushing over my ribs to find the damage. He looked shocked at the injuries. "How did this happen?" he asked and I just winced as he touched a sore spot.

He was focusing on the ribs and hadn't noticed the spot on my knee that glass had been shoved in so I used my hand to guide his to the spot. He looked shocked again and demanded, "Max, How did you get these?"

I answered as steadily as I could. "Kale..." I said and started to continue but was interrupted by Iggy. "I swear I will kill him the next time he's around for doing this to you," he said angrily.

I waited for him to finish before I continued. "As I was saying, Kale is dead." At this I got odd looks from all of the Cullens, or at least the ones that were there. Bella was probably still inside and I had no clue where Nikias and Dawn were.

"You mean he's actually dead?" questioned Emmett. I nodded and he looked disappointed. He probably had wanted a chance to kill him. Carlisle seemed a little surprised that I had been able to kill him and Edward looked skeptical while Jasper looked pained.

Alice said something to Carlisle who nodded and she led Jasper inside and away from my spilled blood. Once they were gone all eyes turned back to me. The flock was looking me over with concern as

Edward voiced his disbelief of Kale's being dead. "How did you manage to kill him? He is much more powerful than you. It has taken both you and…" He dropped his sentence, realizing what he was about to say but I already knew what he was going to say.

I finished for him, "both me and Fang together?" he nodded solemnly. "I know it has taken both of us, but I didn't kill him. He ran into a tree and the tree fell. One of its branches went through where his heart should be."

Carlisle seemed to think for a moment then turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "Would you two mind going to find Kale and then taking care of him properly?" They each nodded and ran out the door, Emmett surprisingly graceful even with all his muscle.

A few moments later, they came back and nodded saying that the body was disposed of and he wouldn't be coming back. Knowing he was truly dead made me wonder how Edward felt about this. Especially since this all had happened right after he learned Kale was his brother.

Carlisle said, "Here, let me take her inside to work on her injuries." He helped me up and then scooped me into his arms, being careful to not cause anymore pain. Iggy offered to help but Carlisle said he was needed out here. I was carried upstairs into an office like room where he laid me gently on a couch.

He quickly went to work after giving me some drug to make me sleep. When I woke up later, I was alone in Alice's room. I got up, instantly regretting how fast I had moved and then started to slowly and painfully walk down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I purposely looked away from the couch so I didn't have to see Fang's lifeless body.

I walked to the front door and saw that the rain had picked up again and that everyone was trying in vain to dig the grave. I watched for a few more seconds then opened the door and stepped outside.

Walking over towards the grave, on slick mud, in the rain, with a broken rib and injured knee… didn't exactly prove to be the best idea. I nearly fell on the mud and drew in a sharp breath as I lost my balance and jarred my ribs.

One of the Cullens ran over and caught me as gently as possible without hitting my ribs again. I looked up to see which one had caught me and was shocked to see Dawn there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was sure that Carlisle had said she was away doing work just earlier that day.

"Oh, yeah, I came back just a little after you went inside to be worked on by Carlisle." I was about to question where she'd been and where Nikias was when she continued.

"Me and Nikias had to go and speak with the Volturi about all that was going on…In fact; my husband is still over there talking to them. I was able to convince them that I was still needed here."

She smiled as I stared at her, trying to figure out how she was able to read my mind. She didn't tell me so I ruled out mind reading. We reached the attempt at a grave quickly and I saw that all of them were absolutely covered in mud.

Dawn put me down and Carlisle, also covered in mud, looked up. Upon his seeing me, a look of disapproval came across his face. "Max," he began, "You really shouldn't be out in this weather with you broken ribs. You're going to hurt yourself."

I ignored his scolding and moved to pick up a shovel myself but had it snatched away before I could get a hold of it. I turned to glare at whoever had stolen the shovel and saw Alice grinning widely and holding the shovel.

I opened my mouth to demand the shovel when Alice said, "Sorry Max, but you've been asleep for a day and you still need to heal before we let you do anything remotely difficult. Carlisle probably won't even let you walk more than necessary."

I glared at her for a minute then calmly said, 'Alice, I am fine so give me the shovel." She shook her head and said, "Nope." I moved to take the shovel from her and she snapped it easily in her hands then gave me the handle part.

"Here you go. You get half the shovel and I get half. Compromise." He grinned even more widely than before and I just glared at her. Suddenly Alice went stiff and she got that distant expression on her face. A few moments later she returned to normal but with a distraught look on her face.

"Alice?" I said hesitantly. "Alice, what happened? What did you see?" She looked at me for a second and then ran up and hugged me. She was crushing my ribs again and I said, "Alice! Let go!" She released me.

Then she looked at her feet and said, "Max, I saw a vision of you fighting vampires. Many more of them than we've ever seen before. There was a war going on and you were caught in the middle."

The flock and me both gasped and the Cullens looked at Alice, with horror written on their expressions. I tried to stutter out a sentence but couldn't speak yet. After a few minutes of silence, Edward regained his voice and said, "Where?"

Alice thought about it for a minute and said, 'Here… in about four minutes." As if on cue, Nikias flew above us and landed just a few meters to the left of us. He said to us, in a low voice, "You have to get away from here. The Volturi is coming to get rid of all Kale's followers and the fight is going to happen here."

Edward looked at him calmly and said, "We just learned that actually, and I myself plan on staying." He received some odd looks so he continued on. "We can't take a dead body with us and Bella is still a new vampire who hasn't been given a chance to hunt yet. Max is injured and there is no way we could get out of here without being seen by either side. I am going to stay and help the Volturi."

I said, "He's right. They have agreed to stop trying to kill us so we might as well help get rid of the last people who do want us dead." To myself I added, _and I get to kick some eraser butt._

I got nods from the rest of the flock and the Cullens all seemed to agree. Alice had only one protest. "Well, Max is hurt. She can't fight and neither can Bella so I say they have to stay in the house and out of the fight until it's over."

"What!" I almost yelled. "I will not stay out of this fight!" I glared at her and she met my gaze evenly. This stare off lasted only a moment though before we heard the sounds of heavy eraser wings flapping.

Iggy was the first to hear it and he said, "Erasers, in the air, twelve o'clock. The flock spun to face the direction he'd named and I started to jump into the air but Alice said, "Max, please don't fight." She was pleading with me now. 'I don't want you to get hurt like in my vision."

I shook my head and launched into the air. Nikias rose with us. I nodded acknowledgement to him as we prepared to fight a lot of erasers. Iggy got out several bombs from somewhere and Gazzy took some from him. All the rest of us just prepared ourselves.

I thought of all the times my flock had been hurt by these guys and about how they had caused us almost as much pain as Kale had caused us, almost, but not quite as much.

I felt a similar anger to the one I'd felt earlier, rise in me. Thinking about Kale reminded me how everything around us had frozen in place as we had fought. I thought about that as the erasers came into view and wondered how that had happened.

I wondered if I could do that again or if it had even been me who'd done that. The erasers were still just specs in the distance so I concentrated even more on that fight. The more I thought about it, the more I thought I was missing something.

Then I remembered why things had seemed so wrong. Someone else had been moving. Another person had been unfrozen. She must have been the one to have done that.

Just as I looked back up to see where the erasers were, I felt something furry impact on my gut. I doubled over but was able to avoid the next attack by dropping a few feet before he could attack again.

I shot back up and hit him under the chin and snapping his neck. Normally I didn't enjoy knowing I was killing these erasers but this time I felt enjoyment as I saw him fall to the ground.

Another group of erasers came at me and I thought about all the times they had hurt us, bringing back that anger from earlier. I fought them off quickly, one after another falling to land on the ground as the vampires approached from either side, on the ground.

There hadn't been as many erasers as there normally was and they fought badly compared to normal so I was starting to wonder what was going on. We had finished them off easily with angel's mind control, Iggy and Gazzy's bombs, and mine and Nudge's fighting.

We landed on the ground again with the Cullens and waited, facing the direction that the erasers had come from. Soon, on both side of us, vampires ran out of the trees and into the clearing in front of the house. We could hear the clashes of the ones still in the trees.

The leaders of the groups appeared in the clearing and walked out a little bit from the guard the have with them. All of us were right in the middle of all the fighting, and I saw Alice throw a nervous look at me as I cringed from the pain in my ribs.

Aro stepped forward along with Marcus and Caius from the Volturi side and two other vampires stepped forward from the other side. One of them was a tall guy with light brown hair and the other was an average sized girl with long black hair.

Neither of them seemed too concerned about what was going on, only angry and when they saw me, they must have recognized me from my attack on Kale because they stared at me with more hate than imaginable.

I stopped myself from stepping away from their hate filled gaze and focused on meeting their gaze calmly. They finally stopped staring and looked over to Aro, who was on the other size of the line of Cullens and flock.

Aro, looking extremely fragile, said, "What is it you wish to accomplish by destroying us?" He met their gaze as calmly as if he was looking at a flower or something.

The girl stepped forward, both of them seeming no older than I was and said, 'You have held all us vampires back. We want you gone so we can take power and allow our people to do what we should be allowed to do." She sounded so confident that they could handle this that it was almost hard to believe that they couldn't.

The boy also stepped forward and added his part. "We also want that one," he said pointing to me. Alice looked concerned for a moment and glanced in my direction.

"Why do you need her?" Aro asked, suddenly curious, probably suspecting that I was secretly working on their side. He waited for a response from the boy but it was the girl who answered.

She said, "This girl was the one to kill our leader Kale and for that she must be punished." With that she snapped and in seconds I was pulled back by a strong arm around my ribs and one around my neck.

I almost cried out because of the pain in my still recovering ribs and tensed up even more than I already had. As I was dragged back, I heard a feral snarl come from Alice and she lunged at my captor. Another vampire stopped her before she could reach him and I continued to be dragged backward towards Kale's followers.

I was held there as Aro spoke with the leaders of the others. They seemed to be demanding he give them something before the battle continued and if they were given it then they would call off the battle.

Aro refused and the two leaders stalked back to the others as the Cullens and the rest of the flock joined with the Volturi. I stood there helpless as I was being restrained by some vampire planning on killing me as soon as possible though I am sure it would be some slow and painful death.

I tried to get out of his grip but all he did was squeeze tighter on my ribs and I gasped in pain. I tried to squirm out of his grip but he chuckled softly and tightened his grip again.

The flock saw me being held there and anger showed on their face. Nudge was telling Iggy what was going on, I guessed by the outraged look on his face and the fact that she was whispering to him. He looked directly over at me and got a determined look on his face.

To myself I prayed that he wasn't going to do something stupid. Just then there was a pain in the front of my head and the voice returned.

_Hello Maximum. You seem to have gotten yourself into a situation._ I would have said something sarcastic back to it then but the fight began. Kale's followers moved towards the Volturi and their followers too quickly for me to watch.

The sound of colliding boulders echoed all around me and shook the muddy ground. Rain obscured the scene going on around me but I heard the sound of a struggle clearly. I could hear the sounds of the flock's wings flapping as the lifted into the air to gain an advantage over their seemingly invincible opponents.

I renewed my struggle suddenly, catching my captor by surprise and managing to shake of the arm around my neck. Then I used the little freedom I had gained by his surprise and managed to slide out of his grip on me.

I turned to face him and knocked him back wards with a kick to the chest and then jumped into the air along with the rest of the flock as we watched from above, helping only with the vampires we knew were on the other team.

We saw Alice being attacked by three vampires while Esme was fighting two and I told Nudge and Angel to work together on the second one Esme fought. Iggy and Gazzy went to work on one of Alice's while I went to the other.

We fought with a fury that I had never seen in any of them before. We couldn't kill most of them but we were able to keep them busy until whoever else was nearby took over for us.

One after another they came and I could hear the collisions echoing loudly over and over again. Everything seemed to move quickly because it was going quickly. People fell and were torn to pieces, disembodied limbs continued to try to reattach themselves to other body parts, and people died.

Me and the flock stayed up in the air, occasionally going down to help one of the Cullens when they were being teamed up on. After a while, I started to tire a little whereas the vampires seemed to have lost very little energy.

Neither side seemed to be anywhere close to giving but I could tell that the flock was coming close to crashing so I ordered all of them to go into the house through Alice's window and to stay in that room until I came to them.

They went without argument for once and I sighed, inwardly relieved that I didn't have to worry about them anymore. I saw that Esme needed help again and went down to help her.

I fought the vampire with the same force I had all the others but heard a flapping and looked up for a moment to see Fang. He was circling the field, looking for me. I had become distracted from my fighting and the vampire took advantage of this.

He lunged at that moment, throwing me backwards and into a tree. He followed me and pushed me up against the tree. He had one hand holding both my arms above my head and the other was placed against the tree on the other side of me.

"Well," he said with his face so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face. "I am not sure that our leaders will be happy you died this quickly but they will have to live with the disappointment." With that he moved his hand to snap my neck.

**Well. So ends my story. I hope that you have enjoyed it and that my next story will be as fun to write as this one was and that I can hope to get just as many wonderful reviewers as I have had here. I hope you enjoyed the ending of my story……Okay, who am I kidding, there's more. Just scroll down a little bit.**

**XxX**

**XxX**

**XxX**

At that moment though, the same thing that had happened when I fought Kale happened. Everyone around me froze and I was able to struggle lose of the vampires grip on my arms.

I ran a little bit and then jumped into the air to see who it was that had frozen everything. I saw only one other person moving and flew towards her. She had long, black hair and was as tall as I was.

I landed in front of her and she looked up at me. "So, I wondered when I would get a chance to talk to you." She said, looking me in the eye. "I never imagined that I would have to freeze all these people to do it though.

I waited to see if she would continue but she said nothing. I guess I had to use my_ wonderful_ social skills then. "Who are you?" I asked ever so subtly… not.

"Well, my name is Alexial but I'd prefer that you do not speak of me to others. The only reason I am free of both sides of this war is because no one knows of me. I prefer it that way actually."

I thought through what she'd said but then remembered that she had been in Kale's lair when I had been there. "What were you doing at Kale's lair then and why did you want to speak with me?" I questioned.

She thought for a moment as if debating whether to tell me the truth or not. She must have decided because she opened her mouth to speak. "Well, I have more than one talent and one of my other talents is to visit the lands of the dead. I was there when a person with wings arrived." She stopped for a moment.

"He kept saying something about a girl named max and being in danger, so I came back to this world after getting as much information out of him as possible. I then visited this place and got in touch with some people around here to find out what is going on around here. Then I learned about you from Kale himself. He seemed to think you were quite a remarkable person. Then I saw you fight him and froze everyone so they couldn't team up on you. Then I was here for the fight to see who truly would be better to win and I choose that the Volturi would best serve us all so I will unfreeze them soon. I just wanted to talk to you."

She looked like she was afraid that I would not believe her and try to hurt her. I could tell that she was being honest though. I smiled a little and said, "Well, would you like me to cover you so it seems like me or Fang were the ones to freeze everyone so that you can stay out of the picture?"

She smiled a little and said, "I'd like that. I would like to remain unseen." She turned and walked away then and everyone in the Volturi unfroze wile the rest of them all stayed frozen in spot. I flew over to the Cullens and told them that we wouldn't be needed anymore and they all ran into the house, with me following after signaling to Fang.

He came in after me and everyone stared in amazement as they saw his living body moving around and breathing. He shrugged and pointed to Bella, who lay unconscious on the couch in his place.

Edward ran to her side and looked up at Fang and said, "How did this happen? She has a heartbeat again and you're alive." Everyone stared in confusion and Fang just shrugged again.

He sat down and then said, "She transferred her eternal life to me to give me back life and in doing so gave herself back an actual life." I smiled and called up to the flock, who came down, saw Fang, and ran down to the couch except for Iggy who was still confused as to what was going on. Nudge said excitedly, 'Fang's back!"

With that Iggy smiled and said, "Again? Fang, you come back as many times as Ari does." Fang gave one of his rare smiles and hugged Angel back and patted Nudge on the back.

I could tell Fang was feeling a bit awkward so I said, "Well, I think it is time for all of us to get some rest so everyone, why don't you go sleep for awhile." I made it sound like a suggestion but everyone knew it was an order.

They grudgingly agreed and everyone but Fang, the Cullens, and me went back upstairs. Nikias and Dawn were both still outside, finishing up the work but everyone else was here.

I didn't know how well everyone would take this but I said, "We have to leave soon, probably tomorrow. We have caused so much trouble and we just have to leave before we cause anymore or anything. Sorry for all the trouble we caused."

During my speaking, Bella had woken up and she looked confused while Alice looked really sad and so did Esme. The others seemed to be hiding what they were feeling although Carlisle did seem a little unhappy but I might just have been imagining it.

"Well, if you feel that much of a need to leave, we won't stop you. We'll miss you guys though. It was nice to have young children around rather than all these old ones." Esme said with a weak smile. Then she and Alice both ran forward and gave me and Fang hugs.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning," I said and all of them nodded. Me and Fang said goodbye and went up to our rooms to sleep. I would talk to Fang once we were out of here. I was too tired now.

I went up to the room and fell asleep really quickly. The next day would not be easy. When I woke up to the morning sun, I got up and prepared for us to leave.

I had all the stuff we'd need ready when I went to wake up the rest of the flock I went in and got up nudge, Angel and Gazzy, but for the other guys, I just knocked on the door knowing they'd get up.

They did and we said our tear filled goodbyes with the Cullens. We left and saw that the Volturi had already finished their work and had left. We flew out over the town of Forks and away from all the people we'd come to like here.

We flew east for an entire day before we stopped and rested. We went back to our meals cooked over a fire and back to nights on a cold ground but you know, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. We'd done it before so we could do it again.

The rest of the flock crashed almost as soon as they had lain down but me and Fang were both still staring at the fire when we heard the steady breathing of the others. I turned to Fang and he got up and signaled for me of follow him.

I too got up and walked after him. After we were a while away he started to speak quickly and in a rush. "Max, I have been waiting to say this too you since the day I saw you in the Volturi and thought I was going t lose you but Max," He stopped here and I waited for him to continue.

"Max," he started again more slowly this time, "I love you." He stopped there and looked down at the ground, all traces of emotion gone from his face as though he thought I was going to run away screaming.

I didn't but I also didn't say anything and he started to get up and walk away. I caught his arm and finally said, "I love you too."

**Alright. This actually is the end and I am sorry about the length but I couldn't stop myself. I spent like seven hours in front of my computer typing this and changing it and fixing it and working on it so now my butt hurts. I hope you have enjoyed this story and that you will tell me what you really thought of it.**


End file.
